Nightstalker
by Sharli
Summary: Sequel to Loved By Nightcrawler. Yet another ill-fated attempt by Mystique to win Kurt's love. But when Trask(Sentientl guy) escapes from prison and picks up on his plan for mutant exstinction can the Brotherhood and X-Men ban together? How will Kurt and
1. I'm Home

Chapter 1: I'm Home

PLEASE Read and Review! Okay this is the first chapter of my Sequel to Loved By Nightcrawler. Keyword: sequel. If you have not read the first story it would be in your best interest not to read this one. Reviews are welcome as always, but be kind. 

***

Raven Darkholme unlocked the red door to the small farm house. It had been at least three months since she had visited this second home in Mexia, Texas. The street lights provided the only illumination to see tonight. She had chosen Mexia specifically for the small town decor that it inhabited. The town itself only stretched about four miles. Several small churches, one school, one supermarket and lots of small houses. It was the perfect retreat for a less than normal looking mutant. The townsfolk were all very accepting and never gawked at other's odd appearances, but rather took them as a unique and amazing difference. The Christians had always been accepting of the strange and unusual because it was their duty. As she entered the living area and turned on the light switch the sight of a perfectly spotless room filled her vision. 

Just as I left it, she thought with a sigh as she took in the rooms facade. Black leather furniture with a television and track lighting. 

As she walked past the kitchen and into the back bedroom her heart thudded with anticipation. It was midnight on a Tuesday, she thought as she turned the knob. She turned on the lamp allowing a tiny bit of light to fill the room. The king size bed was not made, but instead was nothing more than a mass of twisted quilts and sheets. 

Raven stepped quietly over to the bed and pulled the sheets down a bit. 

An angry hiss sounded from the creature in the bed. 

"I'm home." Raven replied briskly. 

The creature squinted, but when the eyes opened to their full capacity Raven saw two beautiful orbs. She had always referred to his eyes as confused. They were never one solid color, but instead shifted with every second that passed. Violet one moment and then the next green, then red or aqua. Rainbow lights seemed to reflect in those eyes. 

He sat up in bed and yawned, "Hey, mom. You just get back?" 

"Just a few moments ago." Raven replied as she stroked his black hair. She could tell it had been spiked up in it's usual manor earlier. The traces of gel still lingered in the silky strands. 

He reached up and rubbed his eyes then smiled, revealing pointed canines, "I just went to sleep at eleven. These teachers are killing me with the homework." 

Raven looked at his sweet face. Despite the demonic traits he inherited from his father, Azazel, he had a sweet face. He had been lucky that unlike his brother, Kurt, he had not had the inconvenience of being tampered with by Magneto. He had five fingers instead of three and his feet had all their toes. He did, however, have pointed ears and a tail, which were some of his father attributes. Raven took a hold of that tail now. It was much like a lions tail rather than a demons, a poof of hair at the tip rather than a spade. His ash colored fur was soft as she ran her hand along the tail. It twitched and pulled free from her grasp. 

"That tickles." he supplied, wrinkling his nose in annoyance. 

"So...how have things been since I've been gone, J.T.?" 

"How do things look?" he countered. 

"Well, the house is still intact and everything seems to be in its place." She bit her lip, trying her best to put on a concerned and sadden expression. 

"What's wrong?" he asked, recognizing the distress that covered her features immediately. 

"I just...I feel terrible for leaving you here alone." 

He smiled at her, "I'm fine. Schools great, no one messes with me. I was afraid that with all this new fear that's surrounding mutants that people would start fearing me, but ya know what? If a demonic looking fuzz ball hasn't freaked them out after sixteen years it never will."

He writhed beneath the sheets uncomfortably. His mother's eyes had turned from wide-eyed concern, into two tiny angry slits.

"What's wrong now?" J.T. asked exasperated. 

"Jason Travis Darkholme, what have you done to your ear?" She growled. 

J.T.'s hand flew to one of his pointy elfin ears, "Oh...I pierced it." 

"Why? Did you ask if you could pierce it?"

"Well, me and Brandon went to have it done. Besides you weren't here to consult with." J.T. argued. 

"That is it. You are so coming back to New York with me-and oh my gosh there's one through your tongue too." Raven said angrily. Him getting a piercing without her consent was just the excuse she needed to pull him out of Texas. 

"But mom-" J.T. objected. 

"Don't but mom me." She snapped. 

"But you said so yourself that if Magneto found out about me you didn't know what he'd do." J.T. protested. 

"That's right. I don't know, and for that reason I am sending you to stay at The Xavier Institute. Charles Xavier may hate me, but he'd never turn away a student, regardless of who spawned it." 

"You said that they were all human loving hippies." J.T. replied. 

"J.T., since when do you care? You've lived here your whole life completely surrounded by humans. Hell...Brandon, your best friend is a human." 

"You can't make me go." J.T. crossed his arms over his chest. 

"Oh...I can't?"

***

So what do you think? Mystique is trying to prove she's an okay mom by bringing the other child into it. Tricky her, right? I hinted that there was another child in LBN. Remember? Cerise and Mystique's conversation? Here's a recap: 

"Did you do as I ask? Does he have the file?" Mystique asked. 

"Yes...but I still don't understand why I had to give that to him. He will never have anything to do with Magneto now that he knows the truth." 

"This isn't about Magneto. This is about me and him. It's about me clearing my conscience and him knowing everything. I never wanted to give him up. I wanted him, sure as I wanted..." She trailed off. 

"Wanted who?" Cerise asked. 

"It doesn't matter."

Chapter 17: Major Problem of LBN

Well, what are you waiting for? Review!


	2. Plane Ride

Chapter 2: Plane Ride

PLEASE Read and Review! Okay this is the first chapter of my Sequel to Loved By Nightcrawler. Keyword: sequel. If you have not read the first story it would be in your best interest not to read this one. Reviews are welcome as always, but be kind. 

***

J.T. sat slumped in the airplane beside his mother. Who did she think she was? Did she honestly think she could just drop into his life once every five months and take control? Of course she did; she was his mother. During the sixteen years of his life he had learned that she could do whatever she wanted. She was a shape-shifter on a power trip and her audacity never ceased to amaze him. 

J.T. didn't remember how he'd gotten to the airport; but knowing about his mothers extensive martial arts training, in addition to the knowledge that she knew at least 50 pressure points to push to render someone unconscious...he could speculate how he'd arrived in this dilemma. 

When they'd gotten to the airport she had ordered him to shift into something a little less intimidating to a human who hadn't known him his entire life. J.T. rolled his eyes but obeyed, turning into a sixteen year old blonde kid. When they had boarded the plan and taken their seats the silence was broken...

"Are you still angry?" His mother asked. 

J.T. ignored her. 

"Look, baby, it'll make me feel better to have you closer to me. It's not that I think you're incapable of taking care of yourself...I just want you somewhere that I can keep a better watch on you." 

"Sixteen years I've been around," J.T. remarked, "And you wait until now to get mother bird syndrome." 

"Mother bird syndrome?" She asked. 

"Yeah. You're afraid of losing your only child so you cling to me until I'm ready to suffocate, chase away all possible girlfriends because you're jealous, and give me a cell phone when I go off to college so you can call me twenty-four hours a day. I've seen it all before." 

She laughed, "Boy do you have me figured out." She rolled her eyes.

"I'm good at reading people." J.T. mumbled. 

"You have it all wrong." His mother snickered. 

J.T. turned to face her, "No, I think I'm right. But regardless of whether I am or not it doesn't fix the matter that you are packing up my stuff, making me leave my friends, and moving me across the country. And of all the places you're moving me it's to New York: the liberal hippie capital of the world."

"It's always about politics with you, isn't it?" She asked as she opened a magazine that had been nestled in the pocket of the seat in front of her. 

"Politics are important. In Texas I could get away with telling off a democrat, but in New York it'll be me against the entire state."

"It's not as dramatic as you imagine." Raven assured him. 

"Oh no!?! You're sending me to live with a bunch of cowards, liars, and fema-nazis." 

"Fema-nazis?" Mystique asked. 

"Feminist. You know the women who don't shave their arm pits because men don't have to? Them." J.T. crossed his arms. 

"Darling, you're overreacting." Raven replied, flipping through the copy of Parenting Magazine.

J.T. seemed to just now notice the title, "You'd better read that real slowly." 

** *

Just know now...I have absolutely nothing against democrats besides living in Texas a.k.a. the most republican state in the United States of America. J.T. is a character who happens to be from Texas, so naturally his surroundings are going to shape the person he is. If you do not agree with him...argue with him not me. I could care less what your political views are. If you're a democrat...good for you. If you're a feminist...more power to ya. Just don't send me hate mail justifying your political stance. Save it for someone who cares; not for an author who is writing about a fictional character. Your beliefs are your business. Both views (democrat and republican) will be displayed throughout the remainder of this story. So please...no flames.


	3. Brothers

Chapter 3: Brothers

PLEASE Read and Review! Okay, here is the new chapter. Kurt comes into the story here. I hope you enjoy it. 

* * *

J.T. stared through the gates at the enormous Mansion. The structure stood elegantly crafted with white pillars and coral shutters. This must be what Bill Gates feels like, J.T. decided. The taxi driver pushed the button on the speaker. 

"Who's there?" Came the perky voice of what sounded like a teenage girl. 

"Ms. Raven Darkholme, to see Charles Xavier." The cab driver stated. 

The line was silent but then the girl replied less enthusiastically, "Yes, he's expecting her. I'll buzz you in." 

The gates parted like the sea and J.T. rolled his eyes. It looked like a sweet deal, but he knew just as well as anyone else that looks could be deceiving. Just because the book cover looks nice doesn't mean the books worth reading. 

* * *

"So...you were expecting me, Charles?" Raven asked, staring out the window. 

Charles laughed humorlessly, "Of course, Raven, I am psychic if you'll remember." 

His eyes drifted over to the blonde boy sitting on the sofa outside his office. He was chew hard on his gum and rolling his eyes every so often. 

"Then you know why I am here?" She turned to look at him. 

"No. Since you were genetically improved by Erik's enhancer I have been unable to read your mind." His eyes traveled back to the young man slumped lazily outside, "Who is the boy?"

Raven sighed, "That's what I've come to talk to you about..." 

"Yes." Charles pressed.

"He's my son, Charles. My other son..." She paused.

"I didn't know you had another child, Raven." 

She nodded walking over to sit on the other side of his desk, "After what happened to Kurt I didn't want Erik to know about Jason. I didn't want to risk Erik finding him and...experimenting."

"But why would Erik want to experiment on him? He looks human, Raven." 

Mystique laughed slightly, "Look beyond the surface, Charles. We all have secrets." 

"He's a shape-shifter." Charles inquired. 

Raven nodded, "Yes...beneath that guise he's...not normal." 

"Why have you brought him here, Raven?" Charles asked finally. 

She stood, "Because I no longer want to leave him in Texas unsupervised. I've hidden him in that white-trash, hick town his whole life. I've seen him three times this year out of twelve months." 

"I see...and you can't leave him with the Brotherhood because it's run by Magneto and it would blow your relationship with him if he discovered you lied to him." 

She smiled, "I love the way I don't have to explain every tiny detail to you, Charles."

Charles looked back at the boy, his eyes concentrating. He then looked at Raven, "He doesn't want to be here." He stated. 

"Sometimes children don't know what they want or what's good for them. Jason is no exception. He can't stay in Mexia unsupervised. He's only sixteen." 

"Well, he's welcome to stay here...but you know he will be trained and treated no differently than any of the other students." Charles replied. 

Mystique arched an eyebrow, "I've taught him well, Charles. He knows right from wrong." 

"I would much like to meet him." Charles wheeled out from behind his desk. 

Raven walked over to the door, "Jason, come and meet the Professor." 

The boy stood and stalked slowly into the room. 

Charles extended a hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Jason. I'm Charles Xavier." 

"Call me, J.T.." He replied. 

"Your mother seems to think this is the best place for you." Charles stated. 

"Yeah...well my mother needs to get off her high horse thinking she knows so much." J.T. said sarcastically. 

"Parents just want what's best for their children." Charles replied. 

"Yeah and parents aren't always right." 

"Yes...well...Jas-J.T., I would like to see your true form. If that's alright..." 

J.T. seemed to look over at his mother for approval. She nodded but before he could change a new presence was added to the room...

* * *

"Professor, could Amanda and I-" Kurt's eyes narrowed as they came to rest on the face of his mother. He turned to look at Xavier and shouted, "Vhat, in the name of all that is holy, is she doing here!?!" 

"Kurt, she has come to-"

"I don't care." Kurt snapped, "I don't vant her here." 

"Kurt, there's hardly a reason to speak like that. Lower your voice." The Professor replied. 

"Hardly a reason!?!" Kurt yelled, "Are you forgetting vhat she did to me just a week ago? I don't vant anything to do vith her. I wish to God I never see her face again, never hear her voice-" Kurt looked at blonde kid standing beside the two of them. 

"And who is he?" Kurt asked, pointing at J.T.

* * *

J.T. was not happy. Who the heck did this guy think he was? Coming into this room and ragging on his mother as though she had done something wrong. He was not standing for it and before the kid called Kurt could say another word, J.T. had changed back to his true form, grabbed Kurt by the shirt collar and slammed him into the wall. 

"What did you say about my mom?"

* * *

Kurt eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. This kid looked just like him. Fur, fangs, elfin ears. Kurt should have suspected something as soon as the kid didn't freak out when he first entered the room. But wait what had he just asked Kurt? What did you say about my mother?

Mom!?!

"Your mom?" Kurt asked, "She's my mom." 

"Raven, you didn't tell them about one another?" Charles asked shocked. 

"Charles, if you didn't know...did you honestly think they would?" Mystique asked. 

"They have a right to know." Charles said quietly. 

"Yes, and now they do. You two are brothers. Same mother, same father."

"Mom, why didn't you tell me this?" J.T. asked, "And what's with his goofy accent." 

"I'm German." Kurt snapped, "And it no goofier than yours, mein freund." 

"Did you just insult me?" J.T. asked, "No, that's not the point. Mother, I asked you a question." 

"Because...it was not the time. Until now." She walked over to the window, "Now that the cats out of the bag I'm going to fly."

J.T. shook his head, "What about my stuff? A lot of my things are still back in Texas." 

Mystique stepped over to him, "Your other things will be shipped to you, including your car." 

"It's a truck, mom." J.T. corrected. 

"Whatever." She reached out her arms for a hug. 

J.T. just looked at her, "No...I'm mad at you." He crossed his arms. 

"Suit yourself." She replied, "I'll call you in a few days." 

They all watched as she melted into a crow and flew away. 

Kurt hadn't been able to speak. He was in complete and utter shock. He had a brother...all this time. And now that brother's eyes were rested on him. They were strange eyes. He had thought they were blue at first sight, but now they were a bright and vibrant red; sticking out dazzlingly against his soot colored fur. He looked ominous and demonic. 

"So..."Kurt replied, "Ve're brothers." 

J.T.'s lips curved into smirk, "Well don't look so upset. I don't like it any better than you do." Then he walked out of the office. 


	4. Old Friends

Chapter 4: Old Friends

PLEASE Read and Review! Okay, I'll let everyone know now. I have writers block. The worst case that I've had all year. I don't know whether this chapter came out worth beans, so please let me know. I am trying to get over it, but my muse it a fleeting ghost at the moment. I will update as soon as possible, but it might be a few days. A week at the most. Sorry guys. Thanks for being so supportive. Oh! I added a little extra to my bio for those of you who care.

***

Kurt sat alone in his room. He needed time to think about what had just occurred. A dark cloud loomed over his head, completely blocking his normally rational thinking. He had a brother. All this time and never knew. He supposed it was to be expected due to the fact that he had never lived with his real mother. But why hadn't she told him when he had been with her last week. Where had he been all this time? 

Questions. An ever present factor in my life, he thought. It's so irritating. Everyone knows more about my life than I do. 

He didn't really know what to think of JT. The only time they had spoken JT had been threatening him and now Kurt could only imagine what the slightly shorter fuzzy elf thought of him. He was younger than Kurt, that much he had figured out on his own, but he definitely lacked the patience Kurt possessed. 

That's prideful, Kurt scolded himself mentally. I may be more patient, but I guarantee jealousy isn't eating him alive at this very moment. 

It was true. The burning pang of jealousy had started in his stomach the moment JT had morphed back into his true form.

He had seized Kurt roughly and though he spoke, Kurt had not been able to focus on his words. His eyes were too busy staring at the five long fingers that clutched at his shirt. He looked just like Kurt as far as ears, fur ,and tail went: but his hands...they were human. Two Dr. Martin boots covered his feet, but Kurt could speculate what they looked like beneath the leather barrier. 

Then hearing the words that left his mothers lips only dug the knife in deeper. 

It was his brother. The child he never knew. The child he never met. The child that wasn't deformed. 

Kurt closed his eyes and tried to push back the hatred he felt. It was not JT's fault that he hadn't been mutated by Magneto. It was his mothers. She was the one who trusted Magneto enough to allow him to experiment on her womb. She was the one who allowed this to happen to him. Then he had been discarded into the river. She hadn't ever bothered to take him back from the family that had saved him. 

Kurt shook his head, he was grateful to the family who had helped him, but that still didn't take away the pain he felt now. JT had been accepted. He hadn't. He didn't want to dislike this boy, but at the moment that was all his mind would allow him to do. 

Kurt sat down at the foot of his bed, pulling his well worn rosary beads from his pocket, he began to pray. 

***

JT sat on his bed reading Slander by Ann Coulter. It was a very thought provoking book and the only thing that was going to keep him sane amongst the mass liberal population his school and this entire state was likely to inhabit. But to be completely honest he was having a hard time focusing on his book. 

Try as he might his thoughts return to this afternoon when he had learned things about himself he had never known. He had a brother and his mother had lied to him. Well, maybe she hadn't lied, but she had withheld a fraction of the truth from him. This Kurt guy certainly had a strong grudge against her for whatever reason. But that still did not excuse the way he spoke to her. He'd knock him out if he said another word about her. 

This place was going to suck. He could tell already. If finding out he had a brother, him insulting his mother, and his mother taking off in the first five minutes wasn't a sign that something particularly malicious and awful was going to happen he didn't know what did. 

/JT, please come down stairs into the den./ The Professor's voice sounded in his head, interrupting his thoughts. 

JT rolled his eyes, Could my life get any worse? He wondered. 

He marched down stairs and into the den. Sheer curtains covered the windows and fancy carpets lay over the hard wood floor. JT's eyes came to focus on the multitude of people that scattered the room. The whole house must be gathered in here, he decided. 

/This is how we welcome all the new students, JT. We get everyone rounded up and introduce the newcomer. Please, do not be alarmed./ 

/Lucky me./ JT returned, /I'm not one for the whole get together shake hand pow-wow kind of thing./ 

/You are antisocial, I know, but you must reach beyond that./ 

/I'm not antisocial. I just don't like talking to people./ 

This time the bald man spoke allowed, "Everyone this is JT Darkholme." 

Silence filled the once noisy space. 

"Whoa, who died?" JT asked, annoyed at their reaction to his name. 

"He's Kurt's younger brother and he'll be living her for the time being. I expect you all to treat him with the same respect you do Kurt." 

JT narrowed his eyes. He was getting the sneaking suspicion that not a lot of people favored his mother. But the students quickly righted themselves and one by one came up to greet him. 

"Hi, I'm Jean." A tall red head with green eyes replied, "It's nice to meet you." Immediately after her a boy with brown hair and sunglasses on extended a hand, "I'm Scott Summers. Cyclops when we're on missions." 

This guy was a tightwad. JT could tell already. He was the type who was stern 24/7 and expected everyone to do their job and maintain an at least partially serious attitude. JT sensed some serious clashing mounting between them and he hadn't spoken but two sentences. 

JT looked over at his 'brother'. Kurt leaned against the wall talking to a girl with long brown hair and tan skin. She had her hands on her hips looking quite annoyed with him at the moment. She turned and walked his way now. She smiled as she approached and said, "Hello. I'm Amanda Sefton." 

"JT Darkholme." 

"I'm sorry about, Kurt." Amanda replied, "He just needs some time to adjust." 

"Who are you his girlfriend?" JT asked looking over at Kurt. 

"Yeah." Amanda smiled. 

JT smirked, "Why are you going out with a jerk like my brother for?" He asked. 

"He's not normally like this." Amanda replied defensively. 

JT grinned. Kurt was glaring daggers. More than likely curious about what they were discussing. JT turned back to Amanda and kissed her hand, "It's nice to meet you Amanda." 

Kurt walked up behind them now and placed his hands on Amanda's shoulders. Quickly leading her away. 

That's right, JT thought, hold on to your girlfriends boys.

All the other students came up and mumbled their hellos one by one. Half way through JT had zoned out and his hand moved mechanically, shaking everyone who held theirs out to him. He was sure he'd collapse on the floor and sleep out of sheer boredom but then she came into view...

Blue pools framed by black lashes. Long brown hair that bounced as she approached, pulled up into a pony tail. A petite body covered by Capri-pants and a pint sweater and when she smiled she revealed tiny pearly teeth. 

"Hi." She replied, "I'm Kitty Pryde."

JT couldn't find his voice for a moment. His eyes were locked on her and try as he might he couldn't pull them free. It was as though she had cast a spell. He cleared his throat and held out a hand, "I'm JT." She was beautiful, though he had to admit a little more clothed than he would have liked. Everything seemed to meet his standards until she spoke a second time...

She shook his hand but then said, "Yeah..." She giggled, "like that wasn't obvious. The Professor like told us your name."

JT cringed. There was nothing on this earth he hated more. Nothing that bothered him more or made him wish he could slam his head into the refrigerator door in agony. Not even liberals bashing his political standing could ruffle his feathers more than what this girl had just said. He resisted the urge to cover his ears as she continued.

"It's like nice to meet ya." She replied, twisting her hair. 

JT narrowed his eyes and said as nicely as he could, "You do realize it wasn't necessary to use the word like any of the times you used it in those last few sentences." 

"Like sorry." The girl said quietly then covered her mouth when she realized what she'd just said. 

"Just like close your mouth and like walk away slowly like." JT replied rudely. 

The girl narrowed her eyes and stepped aside. Just when he thought he was done with the introductions another student descended from the stairs. JT recognized him immediately and a smiled spread across his lips. 

"Raymond Crisp!" He called excitedly. 

"Jason Darkholme!" Ray shouted. 

The met each other half way and exchanged the guy one arm hug followed by a secret handshake. 

"You two know one another?" The Professor inquired. 

"Heck yeah. We went to school together in Texas." Ray stated. 

"Yeah, and then you took off with no explanation." JT said in response. 

"I got my powers...I freaked." Ray said defensively. 

"I always said you were a wimp, Crisp." JT replied, "I mean, if the people in that town accepted me then you wouldn't have been a problem. Besides with the way I look you should have thought 'hey, maybe JT will know what's wrong with me'." 

"Maybe they didn't give you any crap because they knew you'd take out anyone who tried. Remember Brett Myers in eighth grade?" 

"How could I forget? I made him cry like a little girl." JT remarked. 

"The point is the town knew not to mess with you. Me on the other hand...I might not have been as lucky." 

"What happened after you left?" JT asked. 

"Well, I didn't know what mutants were when I ran away. I didn't know what was going on. I was afraid to tell my mom and dad so..." Ray said, "I got all my cash and flew to New York. This group of mutants called the Morlocks found me and gave me a place to stay...then Professor X picked me up on Cerebro and brought me here." 

"Lucky you. I'm here because my mommy think I can't take care of myself. All because I got my ear pierced and a tongue ring. Talk about overreacting..."

The Professor smiled. It seemed JT would be alright after all, though he didn't know how great it was that Ray Crisp was the person he'd be acquainted with in Texas. 


	5. Temptation

Chapter 5: Temptation

PLEASE Read and Review! Alrighty...the story is rated PG-13 for a reason! That means that I, the author, can put in anything that is allowed to be viewed in a PG-13 movie. You have been warned and I will not be responsible for your corrupted mind. I personally think the beginning scene of Loved By Nightcrawler is steamier, but just in case...you have been warned. Look at the chapter title for the love of God!

* * *

"Why were you so rude to JT this afternoon?" Amanda asked. 

Kurt closed his English book and looked up at his girlfriends' beautiful coffee colored eyes. Her face was a mirror of concern and her brown hair feel about her shoulders haphazardly. Kurt let out a sigh, "It's not that I vas trying to be rude. I vas just paying him the same courteous he paid me earlier today."

"Which was?" Amanda arched an elegant eyebrow. 

Kurt stood, "Look, he's not as polite and suave as he lead you to believe. He vas sweet talking you intentionally to make me jealous. If you could have seen the vay he behaved when he first arrived..."

"I think he was just being a gentlemen." Amanda stated. 

"If kissing your hand makes you a gentlemen then Pietro Maximoff must be the most chivalrous man on earth. Can't you see he's pretending. He's a shape-shifter. His job is to adapt and make you believe vhat he vants you to believe." 

"You don't think you're being in anyway judgmental?" Amanda asked. 

Kurt said nothing. Arguing wasn't going to do anything except dig him a deeper grave. Better to just smile and nod until the female backed off. Let her believe what she wants, I know the truth.

"You know ever since we came back from the warehouse you've been different." Amanda replied picking up a German coin from his desk. 

Kurt did pay attention now, "Vhat do you mean?" He asked offensively. 

"Precisely my point." Amanda shook her head, "You're defensive, you get angry all the time, you're leery of people who're supposed to be your friends..."

"Am not." Kurt replied childishly. 

"I don't want to argue...I just wish you'd tell me what's wrong." Amanda crossed her arms.

What did she want him to say? What could he possibly tell her? That she was right? That he'd hadn't been the same since last week? That he still, no matter how hard he tried, could not remember some of his memories? And even if he did manage to catch a flicker was it Mastermind's version of his past or the truth? Maybe he had been suspicious lately, but then Mastermind had convinced his mind that the X-Men were people he should hate. No matter how much effort he put into it he could not bring himself to act normal. What was normal anymore? What was he like before this? 

And he thought, No matter how hard I work to convince myself that I'm fine, my mind is still foggy. 

There were some days when he couldn't be bothered, even by Amanda. The dense mental haze covered his eyes, shielding him from part of the truth. How could he act as if nothing had happened when he could not separate fact from fiction? 

Amanda was still staring at him. 

Put on your sweet face, he told himself. 

"I'm sorry...maybe you're right." He proclaimed. 

Amanda smiled, "It's alright." She stepped closer and wrapped her arms around him, "This must all be strange. Meeting a brother you never knew before and being controlled by Mastermind all in the course of two weeks. I can see where things might get a little shaky."

Kurt bent down to her, kissing her sugary lips. His arms pulled her even closer and fell right into place. In this position he felt completely relaxed and at ease. One thing he knew for sure...Amanda and he were meant to be together. When ever she touched him or spoke his name...he didn't know how to explained it, but it felt like home. Kurt smiled through the kiss as he felt Amanda urge him to walk backwards. The backs of his legs and tail hit the mattress and Amanda shoved him onto the bed. 

It was moments like this when he truly knew God exist. He relished the times when they could just be. Get lost in each other's embrace. He was so blessed to have this girl and he hoped and prayed that he'd have her forever. He had figured out a while back that Amanda would make an excellent wife. The way she took care of him and treated him like a normal human being rather than a mutie, even before she had changed, proved that she was well worth the investment of time. Some mutants thought that human and mutants interbreeding could only lead to bad things, but Kurt couldn't think of anyone else, human of mutant, he'd rather be with. Even if she were still a human, he'd love her just the same. She was the one. Maybe she couldn't see it in this light, but perhaps she becoming a mutant was another blessing. 

She seized his tail and stroked the delicate spade tip. Kurt closed his eyes, he loved it when she did that. He tried to allow himself to enjoy the sensation, but then...

A voice like acid sounded in the back of his mind. It ran a shiver down his spine. 

/Would she love you...if she knew you killed Stefan?/ 

Kurt felt a pain of guilt shoot through his heart. He tried to ignore the voice, but it pressed on. 

/Would she touch you like this if she knew? No one could possibly love you, freak./ 

/No, she does love me./ Kurt argued /She tells me so all the time./ 

/She lies. How could anyone love an animal? Only animals kill their own kind./ 

Amanda pulled his wrinkled green t-shirt over his head and tossed it aside. Her body pressed against him felt particularly delicious and he decided it was time for the voice to buzz off. Her hand flowed over his fuzzy blue abs and pectorals. Kurt could not contain himself anymore and before he new it he was purring. It was a deep hearty purr that rumbled his voice box. 

"I started your motor." Amanda teased. 

/Only animals purr./ The voice mocked him. 

"Nick off!" Kurt growled. 

It was only after Amanda looked at him with an odd stare that he realized he'd spoken aloud. 

"Sorry," he replied, "Not you...I vasn't talking to you." 

She narrowed her eyes, "Kurt, are you okay?" 

/You're killing the mood./ His mind screamed, "It's nothing...sorry. Just thinking out loud." 

"Are you sure...?" 

"Yes." Kurt said quickly, "Now vhere vere we?" He began to kiss her again and she dropped the conversation. 

Kurt moaned as the kisses became a little more heated and before he knew it clothes were flying...

/There's something wrong with this./ His mind whispered, trying though it was difficult to ignore the seventeen year old boy it dwelled in. He paused for a moment, grasping at the memories that were trying to surface. There was a reason this was wrong, but with everything his body was feeling how could it be anything but wonderful? He fought the haze, but to no avail. Cursed Mastermind. He wanted this, more than he'd wanted anything in a long time...and with no coherent reason to stop him he gave in to temptation. 


	6. The Morning After and The First Day of S...

Chapter 6: The Morning After and The First Day of School

PLEASE Read and Review! Thanks so much for all the feedback. I love you guys!

***

Kurt jumped at the sound of a knock on his door. The sun flooded the room through the big bay window and illuminated everything it touched. He didn't want to move. He felt completely and totally relaxed and, he thought, could be content even if he never moved again. He closed his eyes, but the knock interrupted his slumber once more. 

"Kurt! You're like going to be late for school!" Kitty called. 

Kurt growled, utterly frustrated. He squinted against the light and rolled over. Amanda lay beside him, nestled up against him. She wore only one of his baggy t-shirt and her eyes were clamped shut. 

Wait...Amanda was asleep in his room. 

Suddenly the memories of the night before came rushing back. There was a reason for his utterly relaxed state. Amanda breathed lightly and Kurt almost couldn't bring himself to wake her. But he nudged her softly. 

"Mandy, it's time for school. First day back, remember? Thanksgiving breaks over." 

Amanda moaned and opened her brown eyes, "Good morning." 

"Morning." Kurt replied. 

"I don't want to get up." Amanda stated. 

"Me neither, Fraulein, but I'm afraid we have no say in ze matter. And we had both better go take a shower before Rahne or Herr Logan come looking for us." 

Amanda frowned, "Yeah..."

"You'd better use the window so they don't know you slept in here." Kurt continued. 

Amanda nodded and with a brush of a kiss she dissolved into a dove and flew out the window. 

With her gone Kurt was now free to ponder. He leaned back onto the pillows and closed his eyes. He was content, that much he was sure of, but good never lasted for long and before he knew it guilt came rushing up to meet him. It's ugly head staring him straight in the face. 

/How could you take her virginity without even giving her the option of knowing you're a murderer? And not just any murderer, but her brother's killer./

/It was my first time too./ Kurt argued. 

/So! Maybe she would not have been so quick to dive in if you had told the truth. You're a liar. You should be ashamed of yourself. Monster.../

/I am not a monster!/ 

/Monster, mutant, freak!/ 

/Leave me alone!/ Kurt growled, "Leave me ALONE!" 

"Kurt, are you like okay?" 

Kurt jumped. Kitty's head was phased through his door staring at him. 

"Oh...yeah...fine, Katchzen." 

Kitty smiled, "Okay." She exited where she entered. 

/Great...I'm becoming schizophrenic./

Kurt sighed and tried to straighten things out...

/Okay why was it a good thing that I consummated my and Amanda's relationship?/

He thought for a moment...

/For starters...having sex-- no! Making love with Amanda was the most incredible thing I have ever experienced. After it happened I felt so close to her that I wanted to take her whole being a mix it with mine. I knew I was in love with her before the actual act, but there had always been a 'obstacle' in our relationship. That obstacle being my appearance. I knew Amanda could not understand me when I talked to her about being a mutant and I knew that I could not understand what she was going through. No matter what happened I knew Amanda was living a life that I could never have. She could walk out in public without an inducer, she could touch people without fearing that they would feel fur, she didn't have a tail that might choke her in her sleep...But when we were making love I felt like we were really together. It was as though my appearance vanished in the tangle of arms, legs, and mouths. It was a beautiful thing./

Kurt stopped thinking for a second. After looking through that evidence he saw no reason as to why he should not have done what he did, but then the voice came back...

/What does God think of you, Abomination?/ 

Kurt felt a tear slid down his cheek. The reason as to why he was in the wrong was evident now. 

God. 

God wanted sex to be only within wedlock. 

/Yeah, but you broke that. See I told you that you are an animal./ 

"I'm not an animal! I'm human!" Kurt shouted. 

He buried his head into his pillows. Even his mind was betraying him. Making love with Amanda may have been wonderful, but it could not happen again. Not when now all he felt was unclean. 

***

/JT, could you please step inside my office?/ 

JT sighed. He was just about to step outside. Logan was sitting in the van waiting on him with an evil glare. 

JT walked into the room he was becoming far too tired of seeing. 

"Yes, sir?" He asked. 

"I just wanted to make sure that you conceal your appearance while you're at school today." Xavier replied. 

"Why?" JT asked. 

"Because...the humans here aren't as kind to mutants as the one from your home town. Kurt wears a hologram to keep himself safe and I just think it would be wise of you to shift into something else. A demon is not something humans would accept with open arms." 

JT smiled, "I gotcha."

"Good, now off you go." 

JT took on the form of the blonde teen from the air port and climbed into the van. He would be so happy when his truck was shipped down here. He could not deal with riding with the Wolverine for the rest of his high school career. 

***

"Ay rather like 'im." Rahne was saying to Amara, "He's cute." 

"Give me a break." Amara replied in a repulsed manner, taking on her 'I'm the princess attitude', "He's furry and weird looking, just like Kurt."

"Don't be unkind, Magma." Jean scolded from the front seat, "That's no way to speak about someone who isn't here to defend themselves."

"That's right. He had to rid with Mister Logan." Rahne laughed, "I couldn't handle that." She looked back at Magma, "Come on Amara...you huv to admit dat his self assured attitude is attractive. A bit sexy." 

"No I don't." Amara shook her head, "Though I will admit that his voice is kind of sexy. Raspy and thick...kind of like dark velvet. It must be the feline appearance. He's got a lions tail and they have kind of a rough purr." 

"Or sandpaper." Kitty piped up for the first time this morning.

"Yer not still sore because he corrected yer grammar, are ye?" Rahne asked. 

"That was like...so rude." Kitty replied, crossing her arms. 

"Or maybe it's the truth?" Amara suggested, "Face it, Kitty, you're as smart as they come, but intellect isn't worth having if you don't act as smart as your grades reflect." 

Kitty turned to look out the window, lips in a pout. 

She could not believe this, they were taking his side. I'll show them...I'll start speaking correctly even of it kills me.

***

JT looked at his schedule. Bayville High School was a twisted mass of confusion. Students darted left and right, sliding into their class rooms, leaving him alone as the tardy bell rang.

/Hells bells/ JT thought annoyed, /Now what do I do?/ 

JT started down the south wing in search of room 2605. 

/Here room 2605. Where are you?/ 

It was no use. He was lost. He leaned against a wall and read over the stupid piece of paper once more. He heard a door click and then a man wearing a suit and glasses stepped out of a room. He was a tall, lean man with brown hair and an intimidating glare. When he reached JT he stopped. 

"New here?" He asked with a smile. 

JT nodded, "Yes, sir, I have no clue where I'm supposed to be." 

"I'm Principal Kelly maybe I can assist. Let me take a look." The man scooped JT's schedule out of his hands, blue eyes scanning it. 

"English with Miss Hart." The man inquired, "It's to the left and four doors down on the right." He pointed for clarification. 

"Thank you." JT replied. 

"No problem." Kelly said still looking over his schedule, "No problem at all-" His words cut off. 

"Is something wrong?" JT asked. 

"You're a mutant." The man said suddenly. 

"What? No I'm no-" JT began to protest but the man interrupted. 

"Don't deny it. This schedule says you live at the Xavier Institute." 

JT decided to drop the act. This guy obviously knew what he was talking about. Time to switch tactics, "So what if I am?" JT countered, crossing his arms. 

"You had better keep your nose clean. I will not tolerate any mutant mischief." 

JT rolled his eyes heavenward, "I've met people like you before. You're nothing but a gutless coward. Afraid of anything different from yourself. It's bigots like you who made me afraid to show my face when I was young. But they got used to the truth and you will too eventually. When you realize mutants aren't going anywhere and all ya'll can do is accept it and move on. I don't want to hide what I am. I never have before. And I'll tell you the truth, I am not too keen on hiding it now, but for the sake of the Professor I'm keeping it on the down low." 

"It had better remain that way or you will be out of here." Kelly said coldly. 

JT smirked, "Is that a threat?" 

"You bet it is." Kelly snapped

"You know...if you knew what my power was I think you'd be a little more cautious about the way you speak to me."

"Is that a threat?" Kelly asked angrily throwing back the question. 

"No...just take it as free advice." JT snatched his schedule back and his eyes glowed a vibrant red. 

Kelly stepped backward a look of fear springing to his face. 

JT allowed the eyes to change back to their human color and smiled, "I knew we'd understand each other." And with that he headed off towards class. 

***

Kitty tapped her pencil on her desk. English was rotting her brain. She was so board that jumping out the window and dying seemed rather appealing. As Miss Hart babbled on about The Great Gatsby Kitty began to zone out. She had already finished the book and it reeked in her opinion. The only worth while character died in the end because of the stupid broads bad driving. Kitty closed her eyes, but the sound of the door opening sprung her to life. Maybe it was a student aid with a pass for someone. Maybe for her. She smiled in delight, but when the teacher took the slip and asked the young man his name she knew it was nothing more than a new student.

A very attractive new student, her mind piped up. 

The boy was tan with sandy blonde hair, spike to perfection, and dazzling blue eyes. He wore a pair of baggy army print pants and a black t-shirt. 

"What do you go by?" The teacher asked, looking at the piece of paper. 

Kitty could not hear his reply. 

"Well, it's nice to have you. You can have a seat next to Katherine Pryde." The teacher pointed at Kitty. 

The boy smirked and walked over towards her, sliding into the desk beside hers. 

Kitty smiled, "Hi..." She was silently coaching herself on not using the words 'like' or 'totally' in this conversation, "I guess we'll be sitting together."

"Looks like it, Kitty." The boy replied. 

Kitty narrowed her eyes, "Wait...how did you know I go by Kitty." 

The boy didn't so much as look at her, "It says it on your book cover." 

Kitty stared down at the colorful book cover, "Oh...yeah. Right. What's your name?"

"Travis." The boy stated. 

"Travis...it's nice to meet you." Kitty smiled. 

He looked at her and Kitty thought she'd melt. His eyes were the deepest blue she'd ever seen and when he spoke the raspy tone almost made her swoon, "Likewise." 

Kitty grinned and turned back to the lesson. The hottest guy in the class was talking to her. He thought it was nice to meet her. And, she thought proudly, I didn't use like or totally the whole time.

***

JT listened to the old bat in front of the class babbling on about The Great Gatsby. He had long finished the book back in Texas and hated it. The only worth while character had died in the end because of the stupid broads bad driving. What a way to go. 

Kitty sat beside him, staring at him. He could feel her eyes on his face. She had no clue it was him and seemed completely mesmerized by his alter ego Travis. He'd tell her the truth eventually...but in the mean time he was going to have fun toying with her. 

He was a shape-shifter after all...and they love pretending. 


	7. Freedom

Chapter 7: Freedom

PLEASE Read and Review! Short for a purpose...so don't hate me. There is a six page long chapter after this one.

***

Trask stared out of the barred window of his cell. The trees outside gently swayed and brought back memories of happier days. Days when he had been free. Days when he had been using his skills for the better good. Before the mutants got him sent here. 

He had hoped his Sentinel Program would be more accepted by the public, but he had been very, very wrong. 

"Mutants have rights too,." The government had decided. 

And now all he could do was sit and wait. But wait for what? Wait for the public too realize they were wrong? To discover the truth? What was there fore him now? He was being punished for trying to remove scum from the earth. Eliminate a potential threat. A buzz sounded and the bars of his cell slide aside. 

Two security guards stood before him; one with thick sideburns the other with a engorged belly. 

"You have a visitor." The one with the sideburns replied.

Trask stood and allowed them to lead him to a small cubicle with only a telephone. 

A man he did not recognize sat behind the glass, phone to ear. 

Trask lifted the phone to his ear, but not before rubbing the receiver down with a handkerchief. God only knew what unwashed mass had used it previously. 

"Who're you?" Trask asked immediately.

The man had a mass of disheveled brown hair connected to a beard. His beady black eyes burned like coals as he spoke, "Jason Wyngarde." 

"Why are you here?" Trask asked. 

"The X-Men. More will be revealed in time...but lets just say I'm going to give you a second chance." 


	8. Saturday Morning Training Session?

Chapter 8: Saturday Morning...Training Session?

PLEASE Read and Review! Thanks so much to those of you who have been reviewing. Reviews are what make authors keep writing. I'm sorry this has taken so long, but it's an extremely long chapter. 

***

"Alright, kiddies...I've decided that we need a change in our lesson schedule." The gruff man known as Logan replied. He scanned their faces, scrutinizing them with hard eyes. 

JT yawned /No one in their right mind wakes up this early./ He thought annoyed. 

It was 6:30 a.m. on a Saturday morning and the Wolverine had decided a training session was in order. JT had clung onto his bed with the jaws of life, but eventually he had submitted to Ray's persistent threats of death if they didn't get down to the Danger Room soon. 

"The session today...is not one I think you'll be fond of, but you need to be prepared to deal with any power thrown at ya...including your own teammates." 

There were shocked gasps and glances from everyone. 

"I know it ain't a pretty thing to think about, but ya never know who will betray ya. It happens unfortunately and usually at the worst possible times. So...Elf?"

Kurt looked up, "Ja?"

"Let your brother borrow one of your uniforms. He'll need something to wear until we can get him one." Logan replied, "Any questions?" 

No one spoke. 

"Okay, then get ready to duel." 

JT frowned. It wasn't that he couldn't fight. His mother had taught him well. At an yearly age she had taught him how to throw a knife, use a sword, and fire a gun. She had always been an expert on fighting and weaponry. Even when he'd been little she had known how to handle a switch, or a belt. 

JT cringed at the thought. 

Everything she knew, he knew. Except for her use of pressure points, those had always been her secret. Yes, he could handle himself. But with a power like his it really wasn't fair to be 'play fighting around'. 

"Let me show you vhere the uniforms are." Kurt replied. 

JT nodded and followed him to the locker room, where Kurt promptly unlocked his locker and presented JT with a blue and red uniform, much like his own. 

"Here, try this." Kurt said, handing it over. 

JT slipped the spandex attire over his boxer shorts and fastened the belt. He hated spandex. From the time he was two his mother had forced him to take ballet, jazz, and ballroom dance classes, and gymnastics, claiming it would grant him balance. Not that he needed more balance; he was pretty convinced he was half feline as it was. He could jump off a twelve story building and land on his feet. But he had been forced to wear a leotard made of the clingiest spandex ever made. That combined with being a young shape-shifter and not yet fully able to control his powers...it made for an uncomfortable situation to say the least. Not to mention the stupid French Instructor he had. He still had nightmares about that woman. Turn out, straight back, pointed toes...

"It fits." Kurt stated, pulling him from his memories. 

JT nodded looking over himself, "Good enough, though you are a good hand span taller than me." 

Kurt smiled, "It's strange. Before, the only one shorter than me was Evan." 

JT took out his earring /Can't risk having that yanked out./ "I've always been short. 5' 6'' isn't exactly as tall as I'd like to be. What are ya? 5'9'' or so?"

"Ja, 5' 9'''s about accurate." Kurt stared at the wall for a moment, "When's your birthday if you don't mind me asking?" Kurt sat down on the bench. 

"November 13, 1987." JT said, "You?" 

"September 21, 1986." Kurt replied, "So I am...fourteen months older than you."

JT straightened, "Why are you making small talk?"

Kurt seemed taken aback by the question, "Vell...aren't you curious? I mean not knowing anything about each other?" 

"Sure...I guess. But if there was anything we needed to know don't you think our mother would have told us already?"

Kurt sighed, "She's not known for her honesty or her telling you vhat's on her hidden agenda." 

JT took a step closer, his eyes narrowed, "What do you have against her?" 

"Don't get me wrong, mein freund, it's not as though I judge her without reason." 

"Then what are your reasons?" JT snapped back. 

Kurt sighed, "It's not going to mean anything coming from me. You've already made up your mind about who I am and you have chosen our mothers side. Nothing I can say to justify my opinion of her vill help anything." 

"Then maybe you should keep your mouth shut. I don't know what she did to you. I don't know what kind of history you have with her. All I know is that this women raised me, taught me how to survive as a mutant, and has given me everything since I was born. I love her, and she has never given me any reason not to. I'm...sorry she gave you up, but...she's my mother." 

Kurt nodded, "She's my mother too and I have long forgiven her for letting me go. I know she had no choice." he paused, "It's more recent infractions that have caused me to think the vay I do." He stood and walked over to the door, "We'd better get out there Herr Logan will be angry." 

"Why is everyone so afraid of this guy?" JT asked, "He's shorter than I am." 

"You're not scared of him?" Kurt asked. 

"Well...he gives me the heebie-jeebies, but no I'm not scared of him." 

Kurt stepped back over to him, "You should be. He may look small, but the little guy...I don't even vant to think about it. Just know he sees, smells, and hears all." 

The two of them hurried back into the Danger Room just as Logan had begun pairing them up. 

"Cyclops...you and the elf should be an interesting pair." He kept on down the line, "Half-pint, you and Magma. Jean and Tabitha. Rahne...you and the Rogue. Sam and Bezerker. Roberto and Jamie. So that leaves Bobby and JT." 

They all looked unhappily at their opponent. 

"Scott and Kurt, you're up." Logan stated. 

JT winced as a sound like a siren whizzed past his ear, but he realized it was only Scott's optic blast. 

*Bamf*

Kurt was gone in a puff of blue smoke. 

Scott looked around cautiously, completely focused. 

*Bamf*

Fire.

Miss. 

*Bamf* 

Fire. 

Miss.

*Bamf*

Kurt appeared on Scott's back. 

"Sorry, Scott." Kurt replied, "But if I don't do this we'll be at this all day." He pulled off Scott's visor. Red blasts fired around the room until he pulled his eyelids closed, kneeling in defeat.

"The winner, The Elf." Logan stated, "Shadowcat, Magma, you're up." 

Magma sent her plasma blast right at Kitty. Kitty didn't move an inch as the goopy fireball phased through her and landed on the floor behind. 

JT smiled. He had to admit she looked hot in that uniform. Spandex left nothing to the imagination and her costume was no exception. 

Kitty moved closer, fully aware that her power would do her absolutely no good against someone like Amara. Kitty could not fire anything back, all she could do was block the shots by phasing them through her body. 

Amara continued to throw magma Kitty's way, laughing because she knew Kitty was powerless...or was she?

Kitty smiled and walked over to Amara. She said nothing merely dropped low and tripped Amara. 

JT smiled /Smart girl./ 

The battle continued on that way. 

Un-phase. Hit. Phase. 

Until finally Logan interrupted, "I think the Half-pint wins." 

Magma narrowed her eyes and stalked off. Kitty shrugged and sat down. 

Jean and Tabitha were next, but quickly done. Tabitha's bombs were no match for a telekinetic who could throw them back before they exploded.

Rogue and Rahne's fight ended quickly as well, when Rogue touched Rahne and absorbed her ability to change into a wolf. Rogue was a little fuzzy afterwards, but she had won nonetheless.

Ray sent an electric shock through Sam before he could do much damage, while Jamie had tackled Roberto with about twenty Jamie's. 

It was JT's turn now. He stepped uncertainly into the center of the Danger Room. Bobby made it clear right away that just because JT was new did not mean he was getting a break. A provoking bit of white, icy, slosh came JT's way. It hit him dead on, soaking his fur and chilling him to the bone. JT wiped his face with his hand and shook the remnants off like a dog. 

"Alright." JT said with a smile, "If that's the way you want it." JT looked down at his hands as they transformed into large paws tipped with sharp claws. His soot colored fur became black as midnight and his lithe body became thick and muscle bound. Until a panther stood between Bobby and the others. JT could smell the new fear that bristled from every one of Bobby's pores and he used it to his advantage. He leapt into the air and landed on top of Bobby, pinning him to the ground. 

Bobby's breathing was raged and JT suppressed a laugh, instead her taunted his opponent by licking his cheek with the sandpaper tongue. His body returned to it's normal form and JT touched Bobby's face just before Bobby shoved him off. 

/Too bad the damage is done./ JT thought with a smile /Your mind is connected to mine./ 

JT was a shape-shifter as far as power was concerned, but male shape-shifters had always been more powerful than females. Once JT touched his opponent he was filled with new knowledge: the knowledge to know every move they would make before they could make it. 

It was a survival adaptation more than anything. If he had to imitate someone, every mannerism, every word they would speak was his to know and put forth to fool whoever he had to. 

Bobby's mind coursed through his brain, letting him know that...

Bobby was going to fire an ice bolt towards him right about...now. 

JT did a back handspring away from the ice parasite, which shattered against the wall. 

JT smiled, "Let's get this over with." 

The battle raged on for about twenty minutes, neither of them able to win. JT would not use his shape-shifting to harm Bobby and Bobby could not hit him. JT was bored with the whole situation. He broke the mind link with Bobby, in hopes that one of them would win. He was not disappointed. Bobby pinned him to the wall with a shatter of ice shards. 

"That was a long fight." Logan stated.

JT winced, one of the ice blades had gone through his shoulder. He pulled it from his furry body, a small trickle of blood flowed from the wound. JT cringed. 

/I let you win and you send an ice shad through my arm...You'll pay for that./ JT glared as Scott walked over to pull him free from the wall. 

"Good job, both of you. Bobby wins." 

JT grinned /Thank God that's over./


	9. Deception

Chapter 9: Deception

PLEASE Read and Review!

***

Trask stared at the figure behind the glass. Shackles bound his hands to the floor and a formula created to paralyze the body coursed through his veins. His gigantic body seemed cramped within the confines of his prison, but not for long. 

"Everyone's asleep." Jason Wyngarde replied. 

Trask looked past him at the fallen security guards. A wonderful perk of Jason's power. He had a type of telepathy that allowed him to make people see and think what he wanted them too. He had convinced the entire facility that a nap was in order. Trask looked at the glass encasement; the mutant known as Juggernaut slept soundly behind it. Completely harmless, for now. 

"Why must we pull him into this, Jason?" Trask asked, "He's one of the most powerful mutants on earth. He could crush us with his pinkie finger."

Jason smiled, "Because Trask...he hates the X-Men and Xavier just as much as I do. Cain Marko here, has issues with his step brother. And the name is Mastermind from now on." 

"Why do you hate the X-Men. They're mutants...like you." Trask said with disgust. 

"Because Mr. Trask, I want them taken out...as well as the Brotherhood. After her plan went awry Mystique left me to the mercy of the X-Men. I want them all finished. And if this plan works and we get Cain on our side...well that's just more of a safety net for us, now isn't it. 

(Okay, I found out after I started writing this story and had posted the first few chapters that Jason Wyngarde was Mastermind's real name. Now JT and Mastermind are not the same person, though they have the same first name. Sorry about any confusion.)

***

Amanda slipped through his door. The moonlight cast an eerie glow about the room, illuminating everything it touched. She seemed to be lit from beneath as her white nightgown gently brushed across the floor, making a soothing swish sound as she came to stand at the edge of his bed. 

Kurt smiled up at her. 

She was his life and he loved her more than life itself. Amanda slipped under the covers of his bed and wrapped her arms around him. Kurt shivered at her touch. She ran a hand through his indigo hair and he closed his eyes, relishing the sensation. The warmth of her body against him cast away his last ounce of control and he could no longer hold back. 

His lips came to meet hers and he inhaled her scent deeply. His angel...the angel who could love a demon. When their lips parted he felt a twinge of sweet sorrow. He wanted to stay locked with her, to never break away. He could be with her, in this one room, for the rest of his life and die a happy man. 

She smiled and her eyelashes lifted dreamily, "I love you." 

The words sent a charge singing through his body and he kissed her again. But this time the kiss was rough and savage and when Kurt pulled back he was staring into a set of eyes. 

Familiar eyes, but not Amanda's. Theses eyes were cold, cruel, insane. 

Eyes he hadn't seen in many years...but the body they dwelled in was nothing more than a rotting corpse

Kurt rolled out of bed as the creature stood. 

"Some friend you turned out to be." Came the hoarse voice. 

"Stefan...I...I..." Kurt trailed off. 

"You murder me and then you have the audacity to go after my baby sister? I thought you had more honor than that, Kurt Wagner. I guess I was wrong." 

"Stefan, but...you're dead." Kurt muttered as he backed against the wall. 

"Yes, thanks to you. My comrade, my pal." He laughed humorlessly as he advanced. 

"I didn't mean to kill you, Stefan. It was an accident. You vere mad..."

Stefan threw back his head and laughed. It was a laugh that came from the bottom of his soul, "I prefer the term...eccentric...But I guess I am a little crazy." 

"I had to...I had no choice." Kurt said quietly. 

"But you did have a choice where Mandy was concerned. Didn't you? You could have stayed away, that would have been the honorable thing to do. You knew she was my sister and you still continue to date her. When are you going to tell her about me Kurt. Is she going to love you then? After she learns you lied to her. Betrayal is a quick relationship breaker..."

"I vouldn't have pursued her...but I fell in love vith her. I didn't know she was your sister until after the damage had been done. I...love her." Kurt whispered. 

"Yes, a selfish love. So selfish you'd steal her innocence from her. You truly are a demon. Aiding an angels fall from grace." 

Kurt felt the hot tears of frustration dampen his fur, "I'm sorry..."

"Are you just going to lie to her forever?" Stefan asked contemptuously, "How much longer can you continue this deception. Your life is nothing but deception. You hide behind that inducer, too ashamed to show your own face. You're a liar and a coward. You're a monster..." 

"No!!!!!!!!!!" 

Kurt sat up in bed, sweat soaking his fur. He turned on the lamp and the shadows were silenced. 

Nothing there. 

He was alone. 

His breathing slowed as he shook in fear. 

"It vas a dream." He said aloud, "Just a dream." 

His guilt was eating him alive. 

/I am a coward...and the truth has to be told. Amanda has to know. But what will she think of me. Maybe she'll see me just as Stefan said...as nothing more than a monster./


	10. Nightmares

Chapter 10: Nightmares

PLEASE Read and Review! Sorry for the wait. It's long though. Thanks for reviewing everyone! I love you guys!

***

JT sat up in bed. Another nightmare. He had been plagued by visions and events that he had never experienced or heard of. There was a disturbance in the atmosphere. Something was not right, something was askew...

Once again he had woken up to a dream that he wasn't in. He could see the players on the dream field and hear them, but he could do nothing to stop them. Ironically enough, one of the players in the dream was his brother Kurt, the other a man he did not recognize. 

JT had had several dreams about Kurt lately. All of them like the one he'd had tonight. The first had been a struggle. Kurt and the same man fighting one another and then...Kurt watching in horror as the man tumbled down the stairs, a sickening crunch resonating at the bottom of the stone flight of steps. In the most recent dream, the same man in a corpse-like form verbally attached Kurt. Calling him a monster and knocking Kurt down to the ground with oral assault. And now JT was left with a terrible feeling of foreboding, as though Kurt was truly suffering these events. 

JT threw the covers off himself and walked down the hallway. Every light in the house was off, and it was only by the grace of his night vision he could see everything. He found Kurt's door and pressed his ear against it. He could make out vaguely the sound of whimpering and a few sporadic sniffles. He reached for the handle, but then thought better of it, knocking. 

"Ja?" Came Kurt's weak reply from the other side. 

"It's JT." He said in a voice slightly higher than a whisper, "May I come in?" 

There was hesitation, "Sure...I guess."

JT stepped inside. Kurt sat on his bed in Indian sit clad in his pajamas. 

"Look...are you okay?" JT asked. 

Kurt seemed puzzled, "Vhy do you ask?"

"I just had the most...awful feeling. Like something was wrong." JT waited but then said, "Are you alright?"

Kurt wiped at his eyes and it was evident by his manner that he was in no mood to lie, nor to try and cover things up, "No." he stated, "I'm not."

JT ran a hand through his spiked hair, "Anything I can do?"

"Not unless you can change the past." Kurt stated sarcastically. 

"Oh..." JT looked down at his feet. An awkward silence followed, "I can't change the past, but sometimes talking helps."

"I can't tell you." Kurt said quickly. 

"Why not?" 

Kurt seemed startled that JT hadn't dropped it, "I...I'm afraid of vhat you vill think. You hate me already." 

JT sat down in the chair at Kurt's desk, "I don't hate you...I might not agree with you, but that doesn't mean I hate you. If I hated you, trust me, I'd find a better reason than that you can't stand my mother. What's up?" 

Kurt grabbed a hold of his tail, "I really can't tell you..."

JT frowned, "This doesn't have anything to with Stefan...does it?"

Kurt looked up, shock covered his furry face, "Vhat did you say?" He replied slowly.

"Stefan." JT repeated the name. 

"How do you..." Kurt could barely speak. 

"Know about him?" JT asked, "I know more than that. I know that you killed him and that...he was Amanda's brother." 

Kurt swallowed, "How do you know all this?"

JT bit his lip. This whole situation was scary. He had seen Kurt's dreams obviously, but how? Was he psychic or something? He looked back at Kurt, "I had a dream...you and Stefan were arguing. He said that you murdered him and now you are dating his sister. He questioned your honor and..."

"I don't have to hear more." Kurt cut him off. He hopped off the bed and walked over to the window. 

JT watched Kurt, but could not see his face. No emotions were conveyed. He stood there, unreadable, stony. The only sound was the slight twinkle of the sprinklers in the front yard. JT could only imagine what was going on inside his head. Knowing the type of person Kurt seemed to be he was more than liking tearing himself apart. Blaming himself completely. 

"It wasn't your fault." JT found himself saying suddenly, "You were trying to stop him. There was nothing else you could have done."

"I murdered him." Kurt said quietly. 

"But if you hadn't he would have killed more innocent children. He said so himself he thought they were demons. He was delirious..."

"There had to of been another vay." Kurt replied, "And now I throw dirt at his memory by dating Amanda."

JT stepped onto the balcony and forced Kurt to look at him, "Look...I know you don't know me very well. And I know I don't know you, but if there's one thing I can see it's that you and Amanda love one another. She loves you. Don't you think Stefan would want her to be happy? It's only a dream Kurt. Do you think Stefan would want his sister to be miserable for the rest of her life?"

"No, but he certainly vouldn't vant her to be happy vith me." Kurt stated, "She doesn't know I killed him..."

"Then you have to tell her." JT said harshly, "If it's meant to be she'll forgive you. Gosh...have a little faith in that God you're always preaching about."

Kurt slipped his hand in his pocket, thumbing his rosary beads absently, "And if she doesn't forgive me? Vhat then? I have now officially taken everything from her a woman can ever hold sacred." 

JT frowned, "That was too much information Kurt, but since I am being the common sense here...if she loved you enough to consummate your relationship, then she more than likely loves you enough to forgive you."

"I hope so..." Kurt wiped away a tear. 

JT couldn't take this. He hated watching people cry regardless of whom. He had to change the subject, "So...how did you and Amanda meet? Because fate was obviously working to bring you two together."

Kurt smiled, "She asked me to the Sadie Hawkins dance." he closed his eyes, remembering, "We were in the same class and both of us were too shy to say much, but then out of the blue she asked me. I freaked out, ya know, because I accepted without remembering I had fur and six fingers."

JT was confused, "Wait...she didn't know you were a mutant?"

"She didn't know she was a mutant until a few months ago." Kurt filled him in, "Anyway chaos ensued at the dance and I ended up having to teleport out of there. It turns out she knew vhat I vas all along. She had seen me turn off my inducer, then 'port' from school." He paused, "That vas about the time I found out Mystique vas my mother."

JT frowned, "She's not so bad, ya know?"

"I vish I did know. Unfortunately there are two sides to everyone...and I've only been lucky enough to see the negative side of her." Kurt replied. 

"What happened?" JT asked, trying to see it from Kurt's side.

"It's over. No reason to bring back the past." Kurt brushed it off. 

"Well, you think she's bad...? My dad, now he's a walk in the park."

"I don't understand this American expression...'walk in the park.'" Kurt ran a hand through his long indigo hair. 

"It means he's not a great guy." JT filled him in. 

"You know our father?" Kurt asked. 

"That's right, he's your father too. His names Azazel and if there is one thing I can say about my mother...it's that I can't believe she was dumb enough to sleep with the guy twice." JT paused, "He's an incubus. My mom wants me to talk to him, but I won't. Not after what he did to her. He's contacted me a few times, but...he's an ass." 

"Incubus?" Kurt arched an eyebrow. 

JT sighed, " Ever wonder where these ears came from? Or our tails? The fur for that matter?"

"Of course." Kurt sat back down on his bed. 

"Well...let's define the word incubus: a male demon believed to lie on sleeping persons and to have sexual intercourse with sleeping women. Except, our mother was crazy enough to love the guy...and she wasn't asleep. That's where you got your teleporting abilities." JT stopped for a minute, "He's a jerk. Concerned with the only thing most incubus' are concerned with...spawning half human/half demon offspring. But in our case mutant/ demon offspring." 

Kurt looked disgusted. 

"Yeah..." JT whispered.

"Is it just me...or is our lives seriously screwed up?" Kurt asked.

"No...I think our lives are seriously screwed up."

There was more silence then Kurt said, "Since vere being honest here...you like Kitty don't you?"

"No." JT scoffed, "Yeah right. Like I'd ever go for a valley brat like her."

"She's not stupid...she really smart. She just -"

"Like." JT said, imitating a ditsy gesture.

"Uh-huh." Kurt nodded. 

"I will admit this, though, "JT said, "She is hot. I'll give her that. Besides...doesn't she have a boyfriend?" 

"Vell...it's complicated. Sometimes she loves Lance, other times...I dunno." Kurt thought about, "I think they're on the outs right now." 

"How sad." JT said completely unsympathetically. 

***


	11. School Misadventures

Chapter 11: School Misadventures 

PLEASE Read and Review! My computer is still being screwy. It is by the grace of God that I have been able to update tonight. I will try and get the next chapter up whenever I can, but until I do I urge you all to forgive me. I hate making you wait. And for those of you whose stories I have been reading, I will try and read and review as soon as possible. Until then thanks as always. 

***

The tardy bell sounded in the parking lot and JT winced. He pulled the keys from the ignition of his black Dodge Ram and opened the door. 

"We are so late." Ray slipped out of the passenger seat, "And you cannot drive. I can't believe some maniac gave you a drivers license."

"You're one to talk Mr. I don't have a license." JT mocked, "I can drive great. I just don't obey some of the laws I deem unnecessary. I mean, 35 miles per hour is entirely too slow." 

"You drove 50 the whole way to school. That included the elementary school zones. You know? The ones that you're supposed to drive 20 miles per hour in so you don't hit little kids." Ray shook his head as he slammed the door shut. 

"Hey! Don't slam those doors. If you put one scratch on my baby I will have you're a--"

"Hurry up!" Ray called as he ran towards the glass double doors. 

JT shrugged on his backpack and followed suit. 

"Better put on you're makeup." Ray said with a laugh. 

JT sighed, but quickly morphed into Travis and started to run towards the back doors of the school. After the tardy bell rang the ladies at the front desk would make you sign in tardy if they saw you, so JT and Ray slipped through the doors behind the football field. 

After Ray entered the school JT let the door fall back into place. He turned and started running towards his class. It was just around the corner...ten feet, nine... JT rounded a corner and then let out a grunt as his body collided with something hard. He fell on his back with a smack. His eyes traveling up in annoyance to view the cause of his spill. 

A buff blonde guy with brown eyes and a letterman jacket stared down at him contemptuously. He was surrounded by a couple of other football players who could only be described as lackeys.

"Watch where you're going." The guy he'd bumped into growled. 

JT narrowed his eyes and stood, "Get out of my way then." 

"Oooo." His two friends jeered. 

The blonde guy looked shocked for a moment. He obviously wasn't used to such a snappy rebuttal, but he recovered quickly throwing his head in pure arrogance, "Little kid here doesn't know who he's talking to. I'm senior quarter back of this school." 

JT grinned mirroring his cocky demeanor, "And I care because...?" 

"Maybe because I can propel you into a world of pain." He threw the threat back. 

"Tell him, Duncan." His friends chimed in.

"I find that very hard to believe." JT smirked, "Care to back that threat up with something a little more convincing?" 

Duncan seized JT's shirt, the cotton material bunching in his fist. 

JT smiled, "Mistake." He muttered and with that his hand clenched down onto Duncan's fist, establishing the mental connection. Then for an added touch JT morphed into Duncan. Changing completely until it looked as though two twins stood in the hallway face to face. 

"Oh my gosh!" One of the lackey's exclaimed, "He's one of them!"

"He's a mutie!" The other echoed. 

JT laughed as they both promptly bolted down the hallway, screaming something about telling Principal Kelly. JT stared Duncan in the face, "Lets dance." 

JT swung with his right fist. The punch made contact with Duncan's jaw, sending him to the floor in a heap. JT smiled, he knew right away that Duncan was too stumped to make the first move. 

Then the fight was on. JT was not in the mood to toy with his opponent, so there would be no illusion that JT was ever losing. No, he was in the mood to beat the ever-loving crap out of someone. Why not the stereotypical star quarterback? As Duncan continued to be humiliated, JT could hear a voice yelling, "Stop! Break it up!" Then four sets of strong arms clamped around his waist, pulling him away from his victim. He didn't go easily. It took the combined efforts of three security guards and Principal Kelly to pry him off. 

"Both of you stop it!" Kelly shouted, "What is the meaning of this." 

"I wasn't doing anything!" The real Duncan insisted. 

"My friend here has a big mouth." JT corrected. 

"Hold on! Which one of you is the mutant and which one of you is Duncan?" Kelly narrowed his eyes behind his spectacles. 

"I'm Duncan!" They both said in unison. JT received all of Duncan's thoughts on a steady stream. 

Kelly shook his head, "I don't have time to deal with this nonsense. You're both suspended for the rest of the week."

Duncan's jaw dropped and JT stifled a laugh. 

"Now get out of my sight." 

Duncan crossed his arms, but headed for the doors. Before he reached them he stopped and turned. 

"This isn't over freak." JT replied before Duncan had a chance.

Duncan's mouth dropped once more, and he quickly exited the school.

Kelly and the security guards headed back towards their offices and JT watched them go. As soon as they were out of sight JT morphed back into Travis and headed towards English class. 

***

"Alright class, we are going to begin a project today." 

There were loud groans from every area of the room.

"Now, now." Miss Hart consoled, "It's no big deal. Besides, out of the goodness of my heart I have decided to allow you to work in partners." 

Sighs of relief. 

"As you all know we have been reading The Great Gatsby." She paced before them, "I want you and your partner to write a character analysis on each character. To make this easier, you should divide the characters down the middle. It shouldn't take long, but it's due on Friday. Are there any questions?"

Silence. 

"Okay, then...get busy." 

Kitty turned to face Travis. The blonde boy had his head on his desk, the silky strands of his hair falling into his eyes. At the moment they were closed, concealing their bright blue color. His tan skin shown luminously in the light and his full lips were parted slightly, allowing his sleeping breath to slip in and out. She hated to wake him, but she had to. She gently nudged him and his eyes opened. 

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Would you like to be my partner?" She smiled. 

"We have a project?" Travis said sitting up.

"Yeah, silly. Don't you ever listen?" Kitty giggled.

"Not to stuff I find unimportant and irrelevant." Travis grinned. 

Kitty thought she'd melt at the sight of his smile. Why did he always have that effect on her? It was as though he possessed a strange power over her. She pulled herself from her thoughts and looked him in the eyes directly, "So what do ya say?"

Travis sat up, "I say sure. Why not?" 

"Great." Kitty replied, "We should meet at your house to do the work beca-"

"No." Travis quickly cut her off, "You see since we just moved here, the house is a mess and my mother will be embarrassed so could we just hang out at your place?"

Kitty frowned. She'd have to warn the Professor, and he in turn would have to warn everyone else to be on their best behavior. Not that everyone didn't already know that the Xavier Institute was a place for mutants, but maybe Travis didn't. He was new after all and Kitty could only hope...

"If that guy over there doesn't stop mad doggin' me I am going to get up and pop him in his mouth." Travis said suddenly, breaking Kitty's concentration. 

Her eyes traveled over to none other than Lance Alvers, her ex-boyfriend of just a few days. He was staring at Travis with a look of utter contempt. 

/Wonderful./ Kitty thought annoyed, /Now he's mad at Travis for no reason./ 

Travis smiled suddenly and waved at Lance with mock politeness. Travis was tempting Lance and he had no idea that Lance was a mutant or what type damage Lance could do if provoked. /What have I pulled him into?/ 

***

Kurt and JT crept towards the wooden doors that lead to the Professor's office. The door was slightly cracked and JT slipped his head into the small opening. Charles was staring out his large bay window as he so often did. No one knew what he thought while he sat there, but they could only imagine it was something to marvel over. at his desk paper were scattered haphazardly and books about genetics and physics lay in disarray. 

"Come in, boys." He said without so much as a glance over his shoulder. 

Kurt pulled the door the rest of the way open and they stepped inside, "Sorry to interrupt." Kurt said quickly. 

"It's no bother." Charles smiled, "I was just looking at the garden."

JT sat down on the sofa and Kurt stood beside it.

"Besides, " Charles continued, "I had a feeling you would be paying me a visit." 

Kurt nodded, "Ja. Ve have a problem." 

"I realize. JT's been viewing your dreams. Am I correct?" Charles wheeled closer. 

JT nodded, "Yeah. It's a little strange." 

Kurt ran a hand through his indigo locks and kneeled down to a more comfortable position. 

"There's a simple answer." Charles replied, "Unfortunately, not one you'll want to hear." 

"Vhat is it, Professor?" Kurt asked. 

"Well, sometimes with siblings...especially those born with the x-gene...a telepathic link can form. Now, JT, you're extremely telepathic to begin with so it's no surprise that your mind has latched onto Kurt's. It's not really a big deal, there are just little things sometimes that will happen between you two. Strange coincidences. Like...

"The dreams." JT finished. 

"Among other things." Charles continued, "Many brothers with this bond can tell when the other is in danger or if they're afraid. You might both get cravings for the same foods or hear bits of each others thoughts. If you wanted to increase the connection I could teach you both how to communicate through each others minds." 

"So you mean there's no way to stop it?" JT narrowed his eyes. 

"No, I'm afraid not. But if it's any consolation to you, Jason, Kurt just might see your dreams sometimes. Just because you're the cause of the link doesn't mean Kurt can't see things just as strongly as you."

There was silence. 

"Really boys, it's a wonderful gift." Charles offered. 

"No." JT shook his head, "Prof. we're teenage boys. Do you have any idea what our dreams are like. I don't need to see that, and I'm sure Kurt doesn't want to see the misadventures of my dirty mind either."

"I understand." Charles stated, "I was your age once."

"Yeah, but that was when dinosaurs still roamed the land." JT replied. 

Charles chuckled, "Maybe not that long ago."

"I vant chicken." Kurt said out of nowhere. 

"Me too." JT echoed. 

They both stood. 

"I hope this helped." Charles replied. 

"Unless you can make me stop seeing his dreams, I still need help." And with that they were gone.

***

Amanda stepped onto the balcony of Kurt's bedroom. They needed to talk. For the past few weeks Kurt had been in a zombie-like state. Wondering around the mansion as though he were utterly miserable. Every time she tried to talk to him he'd avoided her, making up one excused after another. He had something on his heart and he needed to get it out, or at least Amanda was pretty sure he did. She'd be a little upset with herself if she still couldn't decipher what type of mood he was in after all this time. 

Kurt was crouched in his special spot, his two-toed feet tightly clamped around the banister, his eyes clenched shut. 

Amanda hated it when he did this. 

It scared her. 

One wrong move and he'd fall from the banister onto the grass below. 

The other half of her mind was thinking of how beautiful a painting this scene would make. The sky was painted with pastel colors; bright purples, pinks, greens, and blues were splattered across God's canvas. The fuzzy blue demon looked out of place amongst the angelic atmosphere and yet he gave the picture a hint of something exotic and unknown. 

She crept up beside him and placed a sturdy hand on his back. He started a little, but righted himself. He turned to face her, his golden eyes seemed to be lit from within. His hair was disheveled and hung in wisps across his forehead and his full lips were in a slight pout. 

"What's wrong, baby?" She asked. 

Kurt shook his head, "Ah...vhere to begin." 

"The beginnings always a good place to start." Amanda suggested. 

Kurt remained silent. Not moving, not even the smallest flicker of life could be seen.

"Kurt, please tell me what's wrong." Amanda took his three-fingered hand, "Or if you won't tell me what's wrong at least let me try to make it better." 

Her small hand traveled down to the belt loop of his jeans, the other hand snaking up to wrap around Kurt's neck. She stroked the fur behind his ears and it didn't take long before a loud purr sounded from the bottom of Kurt's throat. Amanda leaned forward, her lips brushing his. Kurt allowed himself to kiss the soft flesh of her neck, and Amanda smiled as a moan escaped his lips. She stepped back and looked into his moonlit eyes. Lust covered his handsome face and Amanda suppressed a cocky smirk. She loved the feeling of power, of being in control. She grabbed a hold of her shirt hem and lifted her cotton shirt over her head, revealing her white lacey bra. But as she stepped closer, Kurt's hands shot up. 

"No." He said strongly, but when she still walked forward Kurt stood and walked from the balcony into his room. 

Amanda was hurt for a moment, "Why not?" She asked defensively. 

Kurt was silent; ignoring her question he got into bed and hugged his pillow to him. 

"Kurt, why have you been avoiding me?" Amanda asked suddenly, "Why have you been treating me as though I'm some sort of annoying bug that won't go away?" 

Kurt sat up, "Why do you always assume that everything's about you? Did it ever occur to you that maybe it's not vhat's vrong vith you, but vhat's vrong vith me?" 

Amanda fell silent. Kurt had never spoken to her that way before. The blow was like a swift kick to the gut and Amanda pushed back her tears. 


	12. Confessions of a Tortured Heart

Chapter 12: Confessions of a Tortured Heart 

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! The computer is 100% fixed now. Yea! I am catching up now. Let me know what ya'll think of this chappie. And I have decided to start answering any questions you might have at the end of the chapters. So feel free to ask away...

* * *

Kurt regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth. Ashamed, his golden eyes fell to the floor, unable to meet Amanda's gaze. He could hear her heavy breathing and sporadic sniffles. When he finally gathered the courage to look her in the eyes, he saw that they were gleaming with fresh tears. Her beautiful face was twisted with emotional pain. Kurt tried to speak, but the words wouldn't form. The awkward silence dragged on forever it seemed, until finally he could bear it no longer, "Amanda...I'm sorry. I didn't mean it..."

Amanda shook her head and wiped away at her tears in frustration, "I do not think everything's all about me." her voice shook, "but I can't help you if I don't know the problem." 

Kurt stared into her brown eyes, unable to move. He felt the pangs of guilt rush up to meet him as Amanda continued, "I thought that making love would bring us closer together, but it only seems it's pulling us apart."

Kurt shook his head, "Don't think I didn't enjoy it cause I did. It vas wonderful, but it vasn't right. As much as I love you it still vas not right." 

"Then why did you allow it to happen in the first place?" Amanda asked. 

Kurt paused, it was a fair question, but he had to ponder it for a moment, "It took both of us to make it happen. I'm not blaming you because I know I'm not innocent, but you vere also involved. We both allowed it to happen. It vas a choice made with our hearts, not our heads." Kurt looked into her sad eyes, "I...ever since it happened...I think about it all the time. I want it ten times more than I did before the actual act occurred. It's been so hard trying to not think about it. Has it been the same for you, liebe?" Kurt asked. 

Amanda nodded, "I think about it every time we're together. I feel like my hormones have gone rampant. I feel like such a slut, but I can't help it. You're right...it's been worse since we did it." 

Kurt nodded, "Do you see what I mean then."

"Yes, "Amanda nodded, "But does that mean it won't happen again?"

Kurt stifled a laugh. Any other guy on earth would be ecstatic if their girlfriend were offering them the same thing. Kurt knew he should have been thrilled at Amanda's new sexual discovery, but in truth it only mad him feel guilty and unclean. 

I am a seventeen year old boy, he reminded himself, I can place some of the blame on that fact, but I am still more than partially at fault. It was only after a few minutes of thinking that he remembered Amanda's question. He settled for, "Flee from sexual immorality. All other sin a man commits are outside his body but he who sins sexually sins against his own body. Do you not know that your body is the temple of the Holy Spirit, who is in you, whom you have received from God? You are not your own; you were bought at a price. Therefore honor God with your body. 1st Corinthians 6:18-20." 

"How many times have you read that passage since we did it?" Amanda asked. 

"Uncountable times." Kurt replied. 

"I figured." Amanda ran a hand through her brown hair, "You've felt guilty all week and I was too blind to see it." Kurt...I'm sorry."

Kurt frowned. 

/That's not the only source of my guilt, liebe./ 

"It's alright, Amanda, "Kurt said out loud, "Like I said it vas wonderful and I would love to do it again...when the time is appropriate." He took her hand in his.

Amanda looked down at their intertwined hands, her expression was one of sadness and regret, but there was an underlying sense of understanding there as well. She looked into his eyes and very slowly said, "I respect your decision...you're probably right. You always are." 

Kurt let out a humorless laugh, "I wish. Infinite wisdom is something I crave. If only I knew everything." He watched as Amanda picked up her discarded shirt and pulled it over her head. She sat down beside him, wrapping her arms around his chest and placign her head on his shoulder. 

/One issue is resolved, but what of the other?/ Kurt thought /What of the rest of my guilt? If I tell her now it will be out in the open, but I don't know how she'll react. If I don't tell her I'm just delaying the inevitable and lying to her in the process./

Kurt could vaguely hear the voice of Stefan in his dream, "What will she think of you when she finds you're nothing, but a liar?"

But then on the other side he could hear the sound of JT's raspy voice, "If she really loves you, she'll forgive you." 

Kurt turned his choices over and over in his mind, but at last the decision was clear. 

"Amanda." Kurt said suddenly.

"Huh?" Amanda looked up into his eyes. 

Kurt slid from her arms and stood. He would not be able to remain still for this. He was about to say something that could drastically change, possibly ruin his life. Amanda was quiet as he continued his mental battle. At last he spoke, "Amanda...your brother...vas his name Stefan?"

Amanda narrowed her eyes slightly, "Yes, but we've never talked about him before. How did you-"

Kurt cut her off, "He vent to Germany to study abroad and...never came back."

Amanda pushed off the bed and met Kurt face to face, "I never told you any of this...how do you know?" 

Kurt sighed and looked down at his feet, "I knew him in Germany. I met him at the circus I worked at. He was learning the dark arts from the sorceress who owned it." 

"Sorceress?" Amanda arched an eyebrow.

"Amanda is people like us, with powers exist, what makes you think that a sorceress is so far fetched?" 

Amanda was quiet.

"Anyway...the sorceress was very good at what she did and she taught Stefan everything she knew. He was quite skilled by the end of his training. Unfortunately, the dark methods and morals she taught him had corrupted his heart." 

"Kurt what are you saying?" Amanda asked. 

"Stefan and I vere friends...best friends. I loved him as a brother and ve did everything together. One night he confided in me that he vas afraid that of the inner demons that lurk within every man. He felt that he could be quite dangerous if he ever allowed his sinful side to come out..." Kurt paused, "He told me that if he ever did release that side of him...if he ever hurt anyone...that I vould kill him. I laughed at the time, but he seemed quite insistent about it." Kurt placed his head in his hand. 

"Kurt please...tell me." Amanda pleaded. 

"I...I can't."

"Why not?" Amanda pressed. 

"Because you'll...you'll hate me." 

"Kurt, no I won't just tell me..." She grabbed a hold of his hand and squeezed it lovingly. 

Kurt took a deep breath and continued, "Children started disappearing from the village, vinding up dead. Stefan vas acting strange...I found that he vas the cause of the little ones disappearances."

Amanda's jaw dropped in disbelief, "I...I don't believe it." She shook her head as tears swelled up. 

"Amanda, the boy you grew up vith is not the man I remember. I believe in my heart that it vas not Stefan anymore when I found him. He vas crazy, standing over that child and claiming it vas a demon...the child vas..." Kurt had to stop, it was as though he were choking on the word, "mutilated." 

"What are you saying?" Amanda asked, wiping her eyes. 

"He attached me...I fought back. I tried to reason with him throughout the struggle, but he vouldn't listen. I teleported us to the outside a church...we were on the top of a huge flight of stairs. Stefan drew his blade and I kicked him off of me. He fell down the steps and..."

"No..." Amanda whispered hoarsely as tears slid down her face, "No...no...no..."

Kurt stepped closer, but Amanda stepped back. 

"Amanda...it vas an accident." Kurt pleaded. 

"You killed him." Amanda sobbed. 

"I vas afraid to tell you...I didn't vant you to think..."He trailed off.

Amanda lifted a hand to silence him. 

Kurt looked down at her, his heart breaking at the sight of her tears, "I'm sorry, liebe."

Amanda just shook her head, "I need time alone to think about this." She covered her mouth as a whimper escaped her lips and ran out of his room. 

Kurt sunk to the floor and pulled his legs to his chest. 

/I've completely screwed up./ He thought.

Then without warning every pain, fear, and emotion flooded from him. 


	13. Villainous Plots and English Projects

Chapter 13: Villainous Plots and English Projects

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Sorry about the wait. I have been in writers withdrawal. Hopefully my muse is returning, but I might have to consult my buddy Courtney on what to do next in this scene. Anyhoo, here it is in all it's glory...CHAPTER 13!

***

"We are so glad you have decided to aid with this mission, Juggernaut." Mastermind replied as they entered the abandoned museum. 

"I just want Charles out of the picture." Cain said coldly as he stepped through the door. 

"Yes." Mastermind stated. He knew that there was only one way to get Juggernaut to cooperate with them: pure flattery and making Cain believe that they were helpless without his assistance. Juggernaut was big, but that was all he was. All the brains went to Xavier's side of the gene pool. 

"You eliminating Charles will make our task that much easier. Without their leader the X-Men will crumble." Trask chimed in. 

Cain smirked, "And after I remove Charles how will you defeat the X-Men? Surely the two of you are not going in alone. That's laughable. He's a human," Cain motioned towards Trask, "and your power is weak." 

"My powers are far more useful that you may think...but no. We are not going to fight them alone. I have a plan, and if it works the X-Men will crumble at my feet. They will be begging me to end it all." Mastermind did a little dance step over to the table. 

"And what is this plan?" Trask asked, "I am supposed to be your partner and I know nothing of this." 

"It's simple." Mastermind turned to face them, "We have your sentinel program resurrected, but that's just the tip of the iceberg. I am currently in the process of striking a deal with Guy Spears."

"The creator of that sports drink? What's it called Power8?"

"That's the one." Mastermind smiled a Mad Hatter smile.

"What good is a man who creates sodas and sports drinks for a living?" Trask narrowed his black eyes. 

"Ah...now your thinking correctly." He stepped closer to Cain and Trask, "The sport drink contains an ingredient that apparently attacks the x-gene. Killing the host of which it is inside. One drink and the mutant falls to the ground, helpless. One drop of the liquid on the skin and it can still do damage. Are you catching my drift?"

"So he'll be wiping out other mutants while we take out the X-Men." Trask stated. 

"That's right. But once again just the tip of the iceberg. I have also recruited three mutants by the names of Gauntlet, Omega Red, and Legion." 

"What do they do?" Cain asked. 

"Well, Omega is the Russian version of the weapon x program. He has carbonadium armor and tentacles in edition to increased strength. Not to mention he holds a nasty grudge against Logan, or Wolverine. Logan is the one who would take the role of leader in the event of Charles, demise. Gauntlet has enhanced senses." 

"That's it?" Juggernaut scoffed. 

"Don't sell him short." Mastermind said quickly, "He is a great hunter and tracker. He's doing this just for sport; for the thrill of the kill."

"He sounds pathetic." Cain replied, still unconvinced. 

"What about the one called Legion?" Trask interrupted. 

"He is the son of Charles Xavier. Hates him more than anything on the earth, He'd take the X-Men out in a heartbeat if it would be a stab at his father. He is an extremely powerful mutant with dozens of powers such as telepathy, telekinesis, force fields, pyrotechnic, partial shape shifting between his different personalities."

"Different personalities?" Cain arched a thick eyebrow. 

"Yes, it seems that his rage where his father is concerned has caused the young man to become rather insane. He switches between three characters, two of them very deadly in any case."

"The odds aren't sounding so bad anymore." Cain replied. 

***

Kitty bit her nails anxiously as she waited for the doorbell to ring. Travis was supposed to be here any minute now and she was nearly bursting in anticipation. In the past ten minutes she'd been waiting for his arrival she'd managed to bite her nails down to tiny little stubs. 

/Have I covered everything?/ She thought suddenly worried. 

She had made sure the Professor was aware that a human was coming to work on a project with her. The Professor in turn had made sure to tell all the students to be on their best behavior and to avoid using their powers if at all possible. Though with people like Bobby and Ray around it was going to be near impossible to avoid a catastrophe. 

Kitty looked at the tall grandfather clock in the dinning room. 

/He's two minutes late./ She thought frantically. /He's not coming. What am I going to do?/ 

She stood and began to pace across the living room, her brown leather flip-flops snapping with every step. She began to chew her nails again, or at least what was left of them. 

She watched as Logan entered the room and stared at her. She stopped her march and looked back at him, "Yes, Mr. Logan?"

"Half-pint, I'm sure he's on his way so just calm down. It's just an English paper for the love of God." He said gruffly. 

/But it's so much more than that./ Kitty thought to herself. 

She liked this guy, or at least was very seriously attracted to him. She wanted to get to know him better and possibly have a future relationship. He's was a great guy. Cocky and sarcastic, but in a good way that always managed to make her laugh. 

And best of all he was human!

Someone normal. Someone who could maybe remind her of what it was like to be a normal teenagers. It seemed like ages since she discovered her powers, but the memory was still frightening. And no matter how accustomed she'd become to her powers she could still not deny the need for normalcy. Sure being a mutant came in handy sometimes, but no matter how useful her phasing abilities were she still would have traded them in a heart beat for just one day as a human. 

/Oh, to be human again./ She thought with a sigh. 

"Half-pint?" Logan arched a black bushy eyebrow at her. 

"Yeah, it's just an English project." Kitty said with a weak smile. 

***

"I cannot believe you've been doing this." Ray said with a laugh. 

JT smiled as her slipped on a orange Independent t-shirt. 

"She has no clue its you." Ray shook his head in disbelief. He sat down on JT's bed and stared at his best friend. 

"Nope, she's completely clueless." JT replied, "But does that surprise you? She's not the sharpest tool in the shed. I mean...she's book smart, but in other areas...like say the common sense area she's lacking big time." 

"When are you going to tell her the truth?" Ray asked as he ran a hand through his bleached blonde hair. 

"Whenever I get tired of the whole scenario. What does it matter? I bored out of my skull and this is entertaining." JT smirked. 

"Why do you hate her so much?" Ray asked suddenly.

JT sighed, "I don't hate her...she just bugs me. I hate her type."

"And what type is that?"

"You know...the valley girl, parading for women's right, complaining about how men always treat them like they can't do anything for themselves but then they turn around a freak out when a spider crawls across the floor...that type." JT rolled his eyes at the thought. 

"Do you think she really likes you? Has she said so?" Ray asked. 

"No, but she's always flirting. Not to mention she jumped to get me as a partner for this project. She might not actually like me enough to date me, but she is definitely in serious lust." JT turned to look in the mirror. 

Ray laughed, "You could possibly destroy an innocent girl, you do realize this?" 

"I'm completely aware." JT grinned, "And this is going to be fun." 


	14. Jitters

Chapter 14: Jitters

PLEASE Read and Review! Well, I did not finish my story in time. Maybe next year I can submit it. At any rate it's back to focusing on my X-Men stories. I am sorry for the wait. I hope this six page update is enough to make up for the wait. Thanks for your patience as always. Feedback will be very much appreciated. I switched personalities a lot in this chapter, so the reader could see both Kitty's side and JT's. The triple stars *** symbolize a change in character perspective in this chapter. 

***

JT climbed down from his window, using his tail to maneuver him to a soft place on the ground. His tennis shoes crunched in the grass as he landed in a catlike crouch. He could feel the wetness from the snow seep into his Vans. As he remained in this position his eyes began to wonder. The ground seemed to be covered with white frosting and the trees dangled crystal shards of ice. 

There wasn't much that amazed JT, but at that moment he was hypnotized by the wind as it passed tiny snow flakes back and fourth. He had never seen snow. In Texas it only snowed in the northern part, and even that was seldom. December merely reached the 70's in Mexia. This was something he had never gleaned before. He tore himself away from the sight, he had a task at hand. He straightened his lean body gracefully and slinked over to the front door. 

/Time to slip into something a little less comfortable./ He thought.

He looked down at the gray fur on his hands and smiled as it smoothed into tan skin. 

***

Kitty jumped as the knock resonated through the house. 

"Oh, my gosh! He's here!" She said aloud. She quickly rose from the sofa and ran over to the front door, straightening her brown hair in the process. She reached for the door knob, but stopped herself. She couldn't let him see how eager she was. She counted to ten and _then _opened the door. 

When she saw his face for the first time she felt her knees grow weak. It was always this way; shock after sweet shock whenever she was confronted with him. His warm green eyes seemed to pierce her heart like a fine dagger. 

She pried her eyes away from him, "Hi." She said softly. 

"Hey." He replied, his tone was always so nonchalant and calm. His raspy voice tough, but with undertones of softness. Once again she caught herself staring; his beautiful features melted into a look of puzzled concern. 

"Are you alright?" He asked, "Is there something on my face?"

"Hmm? Oh…no! I'm like…sorry." She wanted to slap herself. 

"Do you want to get started?" Travis smiled at her.

Kitty glanced around the living room, it suddenly felt open and vulnerable. She couldn't work in these conditions. Not that she planned for anything to happen, but being open and exposed to onlookers from any angle was just unsettling. 

"How about we go into my room?" She suggested. 

Travis grinned, "Sure…why not?"

Kitty cleared her throat and lead him down the south wing. She could feel his eyes on her back but suppressed the urge to turn around and look at him. She felt like an idiot. A junior high girl with a crush. Her anxiety did not flee as they reached her room. Standing before the door she suddenly became aware of how stupid the Britney Spears poster looked. 

She turned the knob quickly and motioned for Travis to step inside. 

***

The room looked as though it had been hosed down in Pepto-Bismol. Pink covered the walls, bed, and windows. As if this were not enough pink silk bunting was draped over anything that would stand up straight. 

JT felt his stomach knot. 

Just by looking over her room he could tell everything about her. She was a drama queen, dancer, daddy's girl, and teachers pet. Everything he had grown to detest in women…

There were three types of women, each one easily classified by taste in clothes, color, music, and demeanor. 

Temptress: this was the Tabitha's of the world. Flirtatious, bold, and completely shameless. Throwing themselves at any man that would pay them the least bit of attention. 

Wilting Flower: These girls were the Rogue's. Walking around completely pitying themselves instead of doing something about their dilemma. If he had her powers there were a couple of select humans who would not longer be living. 

And the there was the… 

Bubbly: These were the Kitty's. Happy all the time, smart in school but with a complete lack of common sense, and closed minded to anything that was to the contrary of what they were taught. Hence, her fear of Kurt and unease whenever he was around in his fur. 

All types had their benefits, but they also had their backlash. Temptress would be wild while you were entertaining to her, but then sleep with your best friend if it struck her fancy. JT had made the mistake of dating one of those before and it would never happen again. They were good in their place, but otherwise not needed. 

The Wilting Flower on the other hand would completely depend on the love and affection given to her, but her depressed attitude would eventually drag everyone down with her. 

The Bubbly would be a fun ride, but anyone who can be happy 24-7 would eventually make anyone sick. 

"Travis?" Kitty asked, pulling him from his thoughts. 

"You must like pink." He inquired.

"You noticed." Kitty said quietly. 

He nodded, "It looks like Barbie's house."

Kitty was quiet and JT took this time to change the subject while she contemplated whether he'd just insulted her or not. 

"Where should we sit?" JT asked. 

Kitty shook her head, "There's a chair over there…the guitar is sitting on top of it."

JT walked to the other side of the room and lifted the instrument from the chair. It had dust and cob webs growing between the strings. 

"Do you play?" JT asked.

Kitty shook her head, "No. My mother sent it to me for Hanukah. She read somewhere that kids who practice an instrument do better in school."

JT blew the dust from the instrument. It was a nice acoustic guitar, her mother had obviously paid a lot for it. JT placed his fingers on the strings as he pulled the pick from beneath them. 

"Do you play?" Kitty asked. 

"A little." JT replied, he began to clumsily strum. His fingers flowing over the strings like the guitar was made for him. It was a little small though, a girls guitar, but he could still play with ease. He began to hum along with the notes he played and Kitty eyes fixed on him intently . He had no idea what she was thinking, but she looked as though she was in her own little world. 

***

/A little my butt./ Kitty thought, /He's obviously played for years. Probably from birth from the sound of it./

His voice was mesmerizing. It stroked her senses without him doing anything, but singing the syllable 'la'. His nimble fingers pressed down on the strings and Kitty could now see the calluses of years of practice. 

Talented and yet…so modest. He was full of attractive attributes. He seemed perfect, but then no one was perfect. There had to be more to him. More layers to his personality. Maybe he had a dark and tortured past? Her brain shifted through the multitude of scenarios she could fathom. His voice was so sensual that she lost herself in thought. Why was he here again? She didn't know anymore. She just stopped and listened. 

***

JT closed his eyes, well aware of Kitty's blue gaze on his face. She was watching him intently, taking in the melody he was playing. She was head over heels for him, that much was certain now. He switched strings and the song changed. The uplifting rhythm became slow and somewhat sad. He licked his lips, smiling as the words poured from his mouth. 

"This is my December. This is my time of the year.  
This is my December. This is all so clear.  
This is my December. This is my snow covered home.  
This is my December. This is me alone.  
  
And I just wish that I didn't feel like there was something I missed.  
And I take back all the things I said to make you feel like that.  
And I just wish that I didn't feel like there was something I missed.  
And I take back all the things I said to you.  
  
And I give it all away just to have somewhere to go to.  
Give it all away to have someone to come home to.  
  
This is my December. These are my snow-covered trees.  
This is me pretending. This is all I need.  


And I just wish that I didn't feel like there was something I missed.  
And I take back all the things I said to make you feel like that.  
And I just wish that I didn't feel like there was something I missed.  
And I take back all the things I said to you.  


And I give it all away just to have somewhere to go to.  
Give it all away to have someone to come home to.  
  
This is my December. This is my time of the year.  
This is my December. This is all so clear.

And I give it all away just to have somewhere to go to.  
Give it all away to have someone to come home to."  


***

The song was so simple, but it struck a cord in Kitty. She didn't know how, but it conveyed such emotion through his voice. It was as though he gave the song life and at that moment he looked more beautiful to her than ever before. His blonde hair haphazardly spiked, his green eyes hidden behind his eyelids framed by dark lashes, and his full lips parting to set the words free. As the song came to a close Kitty felt tears welling up in her eyes. She wiped them away, frustrated. Why was she behaving like this? What was coming over her? She was further thrown into confusion as she felt herself moving closer to him. All that happened next seemed to be beyond her control. Her lips descending on his, the connection between them, everything was happening without her or his approval. 

Kitty inhaled his scent, the cologne was light, but fresh. It made her shudder against his lips. Nothing she had ever experienced with a boy was quite like this. His lips, she thought, had to be the softest she'd ever felt. It reminded her of the fur of a week old kitten. Softer than velvet or the most delicate of rose petals. She savored it, parting his lips with her tongue. Lance's kisses had been nothing like this. 

***

JT hadn't seen her coming closer. He hadn't known anything until her lips were against his, shattering his concentration. The guitar riffs ceased almost immediately as he took in the deepness of her kiss. She hadn't kissed many people, that was evident from the beginning, but there was something intriguing about her inexperience. Her innocence aroused him. He wrapped his arms around her, running his fingers through her silky hair.

/Maybe not so innocent./ He thought as her tongue entered his mouth.

He felt her tiny pink tongue flick across his fangs…

Wait. Fangs?

JT's body went rigid. He could feel his fur and fought for his concentration. His tail swished across the floor, like that of a happy puppy. What was she doing to him? He cringed as he felt a purr escape his lips. He was losing his shape, not much time to regain control. She had to suspect something now. He grasped control quickly, his fur disappearing. 

He sprung back from Kitty, her blue eyes widened in shock. 

"Travis, are you alright?" She asked. 

JT looked down at his hands to make sure all was as it should be. He could feel his face turning red with embarrassment. 

"Yeah." He said recovering smoothly, "What was that for?"

Kitty blushed in return, "Oh…that…I…I don't know."

JT smiled, but stepped back as she moved closer, "I…I have to go." 

"Why? What about the project?" Kitty asked, remembering their purpose now. 

"I'll do Gatsby, Daisy, Nick, Myrtle, and Tom." JT said quickly, "But I really gotta go."

"Alright." Kitty said, and he could hear the disappointment in her voice. 

"Sorry, I'll see you at school…okay?"

"Okay." 

JT bolted out the door and down the hallway, shedding his shape as he neared his room. When he got to his door he leaned against it and sank to the floor, pulling his knees in.

"What the hell was that?" He asked aloud. 

The door opened behind him and he could smell the musky scent of Ray behind him. 

"Hey, dude." Ray replied, "How did it go?"

JT said nothing, merely shoved past him and entered their bathroom. After he locked the door with his tail he turned on the sink, splashing himself with cold water. When his fur was thoroughly soaked he lifted his head and stared at his reflection. That was the strangest thing ever. He had never lost his shape because of a girl. Never. And he had been with a lot of girls. But she was…bothering him. But why? He looked at himself angrily and snarled at the mirror, "Get a grip you pussy."


	15. Plan Preparations

Chapter 15: Plan Preparations

PLEASE Read and Review! Alright I forgot to mention that in the last chapter the song used was My December by Linkin Park. It also occurred to me that I had not yet put a disclaimer so here it goes: I don't own any of the except for JT. Also, in this chapter my sources were taken from the website Children of the Atom. This is the address if you'd like to check it out.

This chapter might seem drawn out, but I had to get to what the bad guys were up to. At least it provides backgrounds and information on all our Evolution characters.

Thanks to Raskolion Phoenix for correcting my errors. This chapter got tedious for me close to the end so I copied and pasted Beast's stats onto everyone else's. But I missed some things. Raskolion Phoenix is always so good about pointing out things before I can be embarrassed by them. I'm glad someone's got my back. 

***

Trask stood outside the Shield compound, his jacket clenched tightly to him. The snow fluttered down around him and he could see his breath every time he exhaled. 

/Where the heck is she?/ He thought impatiently, /What if she's been captured? Would she talk to save her own skin?/

Of course she would, she was of low moral character otherwise she would not be doing such a job for him. Not that he could blame her, even the mutants rejected her. She was a part of a group called The Exiles. 

Trask tapped his foot impatiently and glanced down at his watch. Fury had to be on to them now. But then he saw a figure on the roof. From the petite body and lithe movement he knew it was a female. She ran to the edge of the roof, stood on the ledge and then…

She disappeared. 

When she reappeared she stood before him, a manila folder in her hands. He resisted the urge to step backwards. She was one of the few mutants whose mutation was on the outside as well as in. Her skin was a light pink contrasted by a darker red in her hair. Under each eye was a purple strip, as though someone had smudged some makeup on her face. Her eyes were white, no color, no iris. Just pure white. 

"It took you long enough, Clarice." Trask snapped as he snatched the folder away. 

"Would you rather I get caught?" She snapped, "And don't call me that! It's Blink remember?"

"Yes, I remember." Trask replied, "Now what does this folder entail?"

"It has background information on the Xavier Institute and the disk inside has biographies as well as information on the students powers." Blink crossed her arms.

"Wonderful." Trask smiled. 

"I did what you asked for." Blink said suddenly, "Where's my money?"

Trask handed over a brown leather brief case. 

Blink snatched it and counted the money quickly. 

"No trust." Trask replied, "That is what is wrong with the world today." 

"I trust one person, Trask, you're looking at her." Blink grinned, "What're you going to use that for anyway?"

"Never mind." Trask said, "Just keep your mouth shut. Tell no one of our encounter."

"Tell them what?" Blink threw a look of pure ignorance his way. 

"Good, keep it that way."

"You worry too much, Trask. Get a hobby you're too repressed." With a twinkling sound she was gone, leaving only the sent of brimstone in her wake.

***

"Did you get it?" Mastermind asked as soon as Trask entered the room. 

"Yes." Trask said, tossing the folder onto the table. 

Mastermind scooped it up, throwing down the information about the institute and clutching onto the disk. In on motion he slipped it into his laptop. 

"I still don't see why we needed this." Trask was saying, "The Sentinels are programmed to go after mutants."

"Yes, but if we know what hurts them…we can better equip the Sentinels. Shield keeps better records on the X-Men than anyone else. They are the top source."

Mastermind clicked the My Computer icon and then the 3 ½ Floppy (A:) drive. When it opened a list of names were revealed.

Amara Aquilla 

Ray Crisp

JT Darkholme

Roberto de Costa

Bobby Drake

Jean Grey

Samuel Guthrie

Jubilation Lee

Logan

Jamie Madrox

Henry McCoy

Ororo Munroe

Katherine Pryde

Rogue

Amanda Sefton

Rahne Sinclair

Tabitha Smith

Scott Summers

Kurt Wagner

Charles Xavier

Mastermind clicked the first name on the list.

Amara Aquilla

Full Name: Amara Juliana Olivians Aquilla 

Codename: Magma

Age: 15 

Birthplace: Nova Roma

Powers: Amara has the ability to generate and project bursts of heat (up to at least 850 degrees Fahrenheit) and flame. Magma can use this ability to turn nearby rock molten. She can then telekinetically hurl this rock at an opponent. When using her powers, Magma usually shifts, by act of will, into a glowing form that shines with intense light and gives off intense heat. Magma possesses invulnerability (within no known limit) to heat or flame and from being blinded by intense light. She also has the psionic ability to control the area of tectonic plates under the surface of the ground within a radius of a few thousand feet, thereby creating earthquakes within that area. Magma can also cause magma (molten rock, lava) to rise from underground and break through the Earth's surface, thereby creating miniature volcanoes, and hurl molten rock telekinetically. 

Physical and Emotional Limitations: Magma can trigger small earth tremors when in her human form, but can only generate heat or flame or telekinetically hurl molten rock when she is in her glowing form. Magma's powers depend on her maintaining contact with the Earth or whichever planet she is on, or at least with a floor that is part of a structure in contact with the ground. Magma's powers are linked to her emotions; hence, by losing her temper she can temporarily lose control of her powers. 

"I am guessing that she can also loose control due to emotional stress or fear." Mastermind replied, "Be that the case and she will be no problem." 

Ray Crisp

Full Name: Raymond Pearson Crisp

Codename: Bezerker

Age: 16

Birthplace: Mexia, Texas

Powers: Bezerker can generate pulsing bolts of electrical energy. He can draw this energy from anything electrical this includes machines, computers, and weather or more specifically lightening. He can cause machinery to go haywire as well as short circuit just about anything. When angered his powers tend to go on the fritz, destroying whatever is in his path. 

Physical and Emotional Limitations: Berzerker's power is fierce and so is he. He is quick to take offence and retaliate. He refuses to admit when he's wrong, and will never be first to back down. He's got a wild streak with a real dangerous edge to it. All and all a dangerous adversary if provoked. 

"He might be a problem." Trask stated from across the room, "What if he decides to short circuit the Sentinels?"

Mastermind frowned, "I've met that chap before. He's not bright enough to come up with something like that." He continued to read.

JT Darkholme

Full Name: Jason Travis Darkholme

Codename: Nightstalker

Age: 16

Birthplace: Mexia, Texas

Powers: JT is a mutant metamorph. He can psionically shift the atoms and molecules of his body and of whatever clothing he is wearing so as to change his and its appearance. As a result he can cause himself to look and sound like an exact duplicate of any human, humanoid, or semi-humanoid being of either sex, wearing virtually any kind of clothing. His control is so exact that he can precisely duplicate another person's retina pattern in his own eyes, finger, palm and skin-pore patterns on her own hands and skin, and vocal cords to match voices to the point of corresponding voiceprints.   
  
Physical and Emotional Limitations: Nightstalker, however, is limited by his inability to diminish or increase his own mass at will. As a result, while he can make himself look exactly like a person who is physically bigger than himself, he will not weigh as much as the real person does. Although he can maintain the form of a person of his height, weight, and build indefinitely (as with his own appearance as JT Darkholme), the longer that he maintains the form of a person physically bigger than himself, the greater the strain he feels. If he maintains that bigger form for too long a period, the length of which is directly proportional to the difference in size between that form and his normal one, he will collapse and automatically revert to his normal form. Nightstalker cannot duplicate the powers of the person he imitates: for example, if he turned himself into a duplicate of Nightcrawler, he would not gain the ability to teleport. 

"Could be a problem if he could grow larger than his size, but because he can't I'm not worried about him." Mastermind said.

Roberto de Costa

Full Name: Roberto de Costa

Codename: Sunspot

Age: 15 

Birthplace: Brazil

Powers: Roberto de Costa has the mutant power to absorb solar radiation and convert it into superhuman strength and resistance to injury. When doing so, de Costa's features melt away into a black mass of crackling dark energy. More recently, de Costa has learned to use his powers to fly. In unlighted places, de Costa suffers a slight drop in his power levels.

Physical and Emotional Limitations: Roberto is an insecure, hot-tempered Brazilian boy. He has been known to fly off the handle over the most minor incidents, and often gets into fights with his fellow teammates (especially Bezerker.) He loves the fact that, with his power, he's stronger than everyone else on the team - at least during the sunlight hours, when he's able to draw solar energy from the sun. It's clear emphasis on his super-strength is a result of feeling inferior in other areas of his life. Unfortunately without sunlight, Sunspot cannot use his powers, for he does not have the ability to store up energy.

"No light, no power." Trask grinned, "He's finished."

Bobby Drake

Full Name: Robert Drake

Codename: Iceman

Age: 15 

Birthplace: Fort Washington, Long Island, New York 

Powers: Iceman has long manifested his power to lower his external and internal body temperature without harm to himself, thereby projecting intense cold from his body. (He can reach -105F within a few seconds.) Iceman can use this ability to freeze any moisture in the air around him into unusually hard ice, and thereby form ice-slides, shields, bats, and other objects. He is also immune to sub-zero temperatures around him. Recently, Iceman discovered that he has the ability to turn his body into ice at will.

Physical and Emotional Limitations: Heat (It's as simple as that). Drake cannot take the heat, which counteracts any of his abilities. Not to mention Drake is a hot dog, who loves attention and glory. His ego is his worst enemy. 

"Sentinels have lasers. He's covered." Trask replied.

Name: Jean Grey

Full Name: Jean Grey

Codename: Jean Grey

Age: 18

Birthplace: Annandale-on-Hudson, New York 

Powers: Telepathy (enabling her to read minds, project her thoughts into others' minds, and stun the minds of others with "mental bolts"), telekinesis (enabling her to levitate herself, other living beings, and objects) 

Physical and Emotional Limitations: Highly emotional and unwilling to make sacrifices. 

"Threaten her teammates and it's all over with her." Mastermind replied, "Mesmero has dealt with her single handedly before. She should be no problem for me."

Trask rolled his eyes, mocking Mastermind behind his back.

Sam Guthrie

Full Name: Samuel Zachariah Guthrie 

Codename: Cannonball

Age: 16

Birthplace: Cumberland, Kentucky 

Powers: Cannonball possesses the ability to bodily generate thermo-chemical energy and release it from his skin. This energy, released by an act of will, is accompanied by smoke, flame and condensation, much like the exhaust of a rocket engine. At his present level of experience, he can only release this energy in one direction, beneath him. The equal and opposite reaction to this thrust causes his body to be propelled through the air like a human rocket.

Physical and Emotional Limitations: Cannonball once recovered from mortal injuries inflicted by Sauron that allegedly left him temporarily dead. It has been theorized that Cannonball's miraculous recovery was an indication that he was an External, a mutant gifted with immortality

"He's gonna be a problem." Juggernaut interjected for the first time tonight. 

Trask and Mastermind ignored him, not wanting to show their fears.

Jubilee

Full Name: Jubilation Lee

Codename: Jubilee

Age: 14

Birthplace: Beverly Hills, California 

Powers: Jubilee is a mutant with the superhuman ability to generate what she calls her "fireworks:" energy globules that vary in degrees of power and intensity. The globules obey her mental control, traveling where she directs them, arranging themselves in balls, streamers, and other shapes, and exploding when she wishes. These combinations may result in anything from a multitude of colorful sparkles capable of temporarily blinding a person to a fairly powerful detonation, capable of smashing tree trunks or metal objects. She can absorb these "fireworks" back into her own body without harm to herself. 

Physical and Emotional Limitations: Immaturity. Jubilee does not seem to understand the responsibility of having such powers. She is careless and clumsy. 

"Fireworks? Ha!" Mastermind laughed, "I'm so scared."

Logan

Full Name: Logan

Codename: Wolverine

Age: ???

Birthplace: Unknown, presumably in Canada 

Powers: Wolverine is a mutant with a number of enhancements to his physiology. Wolverine possesses heightened senses, making him capable of seeing things at a maximum distance greater than that of a normal human. His hearing is enhanced in a similar manner, and he is able to recognize people and objects by scent, even if that person or object is hidden. Logan can use these enhanced senses to track anyone, with an impressive degree of success. 

  
Wolverine possesses retractable bone claws that are housed in his forearms. At will Wolverine can release these claws through his skin between the knuckles on each hand. The skin between the knuckles tears and bleeds, but bleeding is quickly halted by his healing factor. The claws are naturally sharp and tougher than that of normal human bone structure. This allows Wolverine to be able to cut through most types of flesh and natural materials. (Note: While Wolverine possessed his adamantium skeleton, his claws were able to cut through almost any material without any fear of damage to the claws.) 

  
Lastly, Wolverine possesses an accelerated healing factor based on his physiology. While most normal humans heal injuries over a long period of time, Wolverine's healing factor speeds up that natural process. Wolverine's natural healing has been advanced to the point where he can heal extensive injuries (such as broken limbs) in a matter of hours to days. This factor gives him a higher resistance to poisons and toxins, and he can recover from almost any injury. The more extensive the injury, the longer the healing time will be.   


Physical and Emotional Limitations: Wolverine is not immortal, however. If the injuries are extensive enough, especially if they result in the loss of vital organs, large amounts of blood, and/or loss of physical form (such as having flesh burned away by fire or acid), Logan can die.

"So…the Wolverine can be killed." Trask replied as he stared at the computer screen, "I was beginning to think he was indestructible like the adamantium on his bones."

Jamie Madrox

Full Name: James Arthur Madrox

Codename: Multiple

Age: 12

Birthplace: Los Alamos, New Mexico 

Powers: Madrox has the mutant ability to create duplicates of himself at will by unrevealed means when violently struck (by himself or other means) or even when he snaps his fingers or stamps his foot; each duplicate is capable of independent thought and can create duplicates of himself; the original Madrox can "absorb" a duplicate back into himself at will. Madrox is telepathically and emphatically linked to his duplicates. 

Physical and Emotional Limitations: Human despite his ability to Multiple. 

"The biggest problem with him will be trying to get close to the leader of his multiples." Trask stated.

Hank McCoy

Full Name: Henry McCoy

Codename: Beast

Age: 32

Birthplace: Dunfee, Illinois 

Powers: Superhuman agility, endurance, speed, and strength 

Physical and Emotional Limitations: When pressed too far Hank releases an inner Beast. Dangerous and deadly if provoked.

No one said anything, they had all heard about the Beast of Bayville stocking the town. There was no doubt in any of their minds that it was all true.

Ororo Munroe

Full Name: Ororo Munroe

Codename: Storm

Age: 30

Birthplace: New York City, New York 

Powers: Storm has the psionic ability to control the weather over limited areas. She can fly by creating winds strong enough to support her weight. Storm has limited immunity to extreme heat and cold. 

Physical and Emotional Limitations: Storm's psionic powers over the weather are affected by her emotions; hence, if she does not maintain control of her emotions, a fit of rage might induce a destructive storm. Also, Storm suffers from severe claustrophobia. 

"Emotional head case with claustrophobia, enough said." Trask stated. 

Kitty Pryde

Full Name: Katherine Pryde

Codename: Shadowcat

Age: 16

Birthplace: Deerfield, Illinois 

Powers: Shadowcat possesses the ability to pass through solid matter by passing her atoms through the spaces between the atoms of the object through which she is moving. In this way she and the object through which she is passing can temporarily merge without interacting, and each is unharmed when Shadowcat has finished passing through the object. This process is called "phasing." When Shadowcat is phasing, she is, for all intents and purposes, intangible. Hence, when attacked, she can shift into a "phasing" state (even if she is not at the time passing through an object) so as to allow oncoming projectiles or energy blasts to pass through her harmlessly. While phasing Shadowcat is still vulnerable to psionic or mystical attack, however.   


Physical and Emotional Limitations: Shadowcat passes through objects at the same rate of speed at which she is moving before she "enters" it. Since she is unable to breathe while "inside" an object, she can only continuously phase through solid objects (as when she travels underground) as long as she can hold her breath. 

"I wonder what would happen if she was forced to phase through something she had to hold her breath through? How long can the Kitty hold her breath?" Mastermind chuckled. 

Rogue

Full Name: Marie

Codename: Rogue

Age: 17

Birthplace: Caldecott County, Mississippi 

Powers: Rogue possesses the superhuman ability to absorb the memories, knowledge, talents, personality, and physical abilities (whether superhuman or not) of another human being (or members of some sentient alien races) through physical contact of her skin with the skin of the other person. (Sometimes she also duplicates in herself outward physical characteristics of her victim.) The victim's abilities and memories are absorbed for a time sixty times longer than the amount of time Rogue was in physical contact with that person. The victim loses his or her abilities and memories for exactly the length of time that Rogue possesses them.

Physical and Emotional Limitations: Incapable of contact with any living thing. 

"She can't do anything against a Sentinel." Trask replied shaking his head, "She's nothing more than a liability.

Amanda Sefton

Full Name: Amanda Sefton

Codename: Daytripper

Age: 17

Birthplace: Unknown

Powers: shape-shifting and force bolts.   


Physical and Emotional Limitations: Other than her two abilities Amanda is just as human as anyone else. Therefore she can be injured just as a human can. 

"What're those force bolts?" Juggernaut asked. 

Trask and Mastermind looked at one another, "Let's try and not find out."

Rahne Sinclair

Full Name: Rahne Sinclair

Codename: Wolfsbane

Age: 13

Birthplace: Ullapool, Scotland 

Powers: Wolfsbane is a mutant metamorph who can, through mental concentration, transform herself into a wolf, while retaining most of her human intelligence, or into a transitional form which combines both human and lupine aspects. She cannot adopt any other form but these, nor can she take the form of different kinds of wolves. Her wolf form always has the same physical characteristics, which are those of a wolf a few months short of adulthood. Presumably when Wolfsbane herself becomes an adult, her lupine form will be that of an adult wolf.   


Physical and Emotional Limitations: Although Wolfsbane can transform herself into a wolf, she is not a werewolf; in other words, there is nothing supernatural about her power. Her transformations are not dependent on the phases of the moon, and she has the same vulnerabilities to injury, as does a normal wolf when she is in lupine form. Wolfsbane's transformations are brought about only as a conscious act of will on her part, although it is possible that she might turn into a wolf without willing to do so if she were sufficiently frightened. Wolfsbane retains virtually all of her human intelligence when she is in lupine form. However, as a wolf she might have difficulty at pattern recognition, or in comprehending particularly complicated concepts which she could understand somewhat more easily as a human. She does not possess a wolf's instincts, and therefore must learn how to use her lupine abilities. However, when she is in lupine form, since she then has a wolf's vocal organs, she cannot speak.

"No problem." Trask said overconfidently. 

Tabitha Smith

Full Name: Tabitha Smith

Codename: Boom Boom

Age: 15

Birthplace: Roanoke, Virginia 

Powers: Boom Boom can create balls of energy of an unknown kind, which she calls her "time bombs." These "bombs" explode with concussive force. She can produce marble-sized "bombs" which have little concussive impact and which she uses for playing pranks. She has produced "time bombs" ranging up to the size of beach balls, which, when they explode, can smash tree trunks and even metal objects. To at least some extent Boom Boom can control the amount of time between the creation of one of her "bombs" and the time it detonates. She can also mentally muffle the sound of the detonation to a limited extent. The limits on her power to create and control her "time bombs" are as yet unknown.

Physical and Emotional Limitations: Headstrong and rebellious. Problems with following orders. 

"Could be a problem, but chances are she won't fight along side them anyway."

Scott Summers

Full Name: Scott Summers

Codename: Cyclops

Age: 18

Birthplace: Anchorage, Alaska 

Powers: Ability to project a beam of concussive force from his eyes, invulnerability to his own power and that of Havok 

Physical and Emotional Limitations: Due to a brain injury, Cyclops is unable to shut off his optic blasts at will and must therefore wear a visor or glasses with ruby quartz lenses that block the beams. 

"No visor, no control, no problem."

Kurt Wagner

Full Name: Kurt Wagner

Codename: Nightcrawler

Age: 17

Birthplace: Germany

Powers: Nightcrawler is a mutant with the ability to teleport himself, the clothes he is wearing, and, within limits, a certain amount of additional mass which is in contact with him. He teleports by displacing himself into another dimension (the nature of which is as yet unknown), travelling through it, and then returning to his own dimension at a certain distance from his point of departure. He consciously determines his point of return. The entire process occurs so quickly that Nightcrawler is unaware of being in another dimension at all. Nightcrawler guides himself through the other dimension by an unconscious, natural direction-finding sense. Although Nightcrawler controls his teleportational ability with his conscious mind, his power to teleport is not psionic. Rather it is the result of an unknown biochemical/biophysical reaction which he triggers mentally.   
  
When he disappears in teleporting, Nightcrawler leaves behind smoke with a stench reminiscent of burning brimstone. This is a small portion of the atmosphere of this other dimension that escapes while the aperture is open. His teleportation is invariably accompanied by the muffled sound of imploding air rushing to fill the vacuum left where Nightcrawler's volume was.   
  
The longer the distance over which Nightcrawler teleports himself, the harder and more exhausting it is for him to make the teleportational "jump." It is easier for him to teleport between north and south (along Earth's magnetic lines of force) than it is for him to teleport between east and west (against the magnetic lines). Under optimal conditions, teleporting only himself and his costume, Nightcrawler can displace himself a distance of about 2 miles east-to-west, and up to 3 miles north-to-south. Making a vertical teleportation upwards is difficult and dangerous. Nightcrawler has made a vertical teleportational "jump" of 2 miles by pushing himself to his physical limits.   
  
Nightcrawler has a very limited unconscious extrasensory ability that prevents him from teleporting himself so that his feet, for example, would materialize below the surface of the local ground. Because this ability is so limited, however, Nightcrawler will not teleport into any place that he cannot see or has not seen in the past. If Nightcrawler teleported himself into an unfamiliar area, he would run the risk of materializing partially or entirely within a solid object. If too much of his body materialized within a solid object, he would probably be killed. 

Nightcrawler's momentum is retained throughout the process of teleportation: he arrives with whatever amount of inertia he left with. For example, if he were falling from a great height, he could not teleport himself towards the ground in order to save himself; he would land with the same velocity that he teleported with. He can subtract this inertia by teleporting short distances upwards (as though taking two steps back for every one forward).   
  
The limits to the amount of weight that Nightcrawler can carry with himself while teleporting, and the limits to the range of distance over which he can teleport himself with such additional loads, are unknown. When he transports a passenger over even moderate distances, they both feel weakened and ill, to the point of exhaustion. Teleportation over further distances could be fatal. Through practice, Nightcrawler has increased the mass he can teleport with him. (He once teleported himself and Storm from the center of a small island into the water just off its coast without harming either of them). The upper limits of this capacity are as yet unknown. 

Physical and Emotional Limitations: Can be harmed like any other human, but should be considered dangerous. Teleportation makes him near impossible to catch and his agility and fighting skills make him a dangerous adversary.

"If he was anything like his mother, I'd worry." Mastermind replied, "But he's soft. Gentle even. A gentle demon."

Charles Xavier

Full Name: Charles Francis Xavier

Codename: Professor X

Age: Unknown

Birthplace: New York City, New York 

Powers: Professor X ordinarily possesses vast psionic powers, including telepathy; the ability to induce in others mental illusions, temporary mental or physical paralysis, and loss of specific memories or total amnesia; the projection of "mental bolts" to stun or render a person unconscious; astral projection; and the ability to sense other superhuman mutants within a small radius. At present Xavier is unable to use his psionic powers. 

Physical and Emotional Limitations: Part of spine shattered, confined to wheelchair 

"Just try and keep him out of here." Mastermind replied pointing to his head, "Well boys…this might not be so bad after all."


	16. Problems, Problems, and more Problems

Chapter 16: Problems, Problems, and more Problems

PLEASE Read and Review! 

*          *          *

The last few days had been agony for Kurt. In his life he had experienced more than his fair share of sorrows, but this…after everything that had ever happened to him topped the list. Amanda wasn't speaking to him and hadn't been for the last five days. She had said she needed time to think, but how much time could she possibly need? Day after day she'd been locked in her room, leaving only to go to school or come down for dinner. When he did see her she didn't look like the Amanda he had grown to love. Her brown eyes lack their sparkle and her face had taken on an unaccustomed frown. It broke his heart to think that he had made her this way. 

She wouldn't speak to anyone and when she did it was only to answer their question abruptly and dismiss conversation. Kurt found that he, normally self composed and calm, wanted to shout at her. He knew he was being impatient, but waiting this long for her to talk to him and tell him whether they were going to continue dating or not was like pulling teeth. Sleep was impossible. He hadn't slept since that night. He only paced, ate, or he admitted ruefully, cried. But not tonight. Tonight he was sitting up on the banister of his balcony, looking out into the sunset. He couldn't take it anymore; couldn't wait anymore. 

It had occurred to him several times since he and Amanda last spoke that if he were to just lean a little too far over the balcony's edge and fall to the ground without 'porting…well that would solve a lot of problems wouldn't it. The reason for Amanda's sadness would be eliminated anyway. But he sighed, knowing the thought was both pathetic and ridiculous. Instead he watched God's painting form. The pastels colors swiped across the easel creating a glorious mixture of bright purples, pinks, and greens. It was beautiful, but for once in his life it did nothing to lift his spirits. He had been praying intently all week. Praying for answers…but with the cold silence he'd been getting he had to wonder…if maybe the answer wasn't what he wanted. He looked out into the sky, speaking directly to Him now…

"Oh, great God, be small enough to hear me now. There vere times vhen I vas crying from the dark of Daniel's den. And I have asked You once or twice if You vould part the sea again. But tonight I do not need a fiery pillar in the sky. I just vant to know if You're going to catch me if I start to fall. 

Oh great God, be small enough to hear me now. Oh great God, be close enough to feel You know. Oh great, God be close to me now. There have been moments vhen I could not face Goliath on my own. And how could I forget ve've marched across our share of Jericho's. But I vill not be setting out a fleece for You tonight. I just vant to know that everything will be alright. 

Oh great God, be close enough to feel me now. All praise and all the honor be to the God of ancient mysteries. Whose every sign and vunder turn the pages of our history. But tonight my heart is heavy and I cannot help but vhispering this prayer…Are You there?

And I know You could leave writing on the vall that's just for me. Or send visdom vhile I'm sleeping like in Solomon's sweet dreams. But I don't need the strength of Samson or a chariot in the end. I just vant to know that You still know how many hairs are on my head. Oh great God, be small enough to hear me now."

*          *          *

Amanda sat alone in her room as she had almost everyday this week; her thoughts bouncing from one subject to another, but always returning to Kurt. He'd told her the truth…should she condemn him for it? Should she allow everything she felt for him, everything they'd shared…to be erased by this one terrible secret? She hugged her pillow to her chest, muffling the sobs and frustrated tears. How could this happen? How could the sweetest, most kind, gentle person alive have so much to hide? What kind of cruel game was God playing to have her fall in love with her brothers' killer? Why? But Kurt had said it was an accident, but that didn't take away the sting. It still hurt…she wouldn't have believed he spoke the truth. She would have been quick to believe that Kurt was lying to cover his own skin…if it weren't for the fact that she had never known him to lie and when he'd spoken Stefan's words. 

"One night he confided in me that he vas afraid of the inner demons that lurk within every man. He felt that he could be quite dangerous if he ever allowed his sinful side to come out. He told me that if he ever did release that side of him...if he ever hurt anyone...that I vould kill him." 

That certainly did sound like Stefan and Amanda could almost see him saying it. His dark eyes honest and completely serious. This was what she had been pondering the past few days and still the answers were out of reach. She fell back on her bed and cried for all she was worth.

*          *          *

"I don't know how to explain it mom." JT said quietly. He was standing in the hallway of the boys' dorm, using the hall phone, "I mean…I completely turned into a weirdo and lost my shape. It was only by the skin of my teeth that I managed to change before she realized it." 

"Maybe you shouldn't be toying with people then." His mother suggested. 

"Do we really want to get into this discussion?" JT asked, "Because I am pretty sure I'll win. Miss Oh I'm sorry I forgot to mention you have an older brother. How's that for toying with people."

"It wasn't the time." Mystique said quietly, "How is Kurt anyway?"

"A wreck." JT stated, "His girlfriend's pissed at him." 

"Why?" 

"Why do you care?" JT asked, "Besides I am having a crisis and you're changing the subject. What the hell is the matter with me?" He was losing his temper, and once lost it was not easily retrieved. 

"Did it ever occur to you that you might actually like Kitty Pryde?" His mother offered.

JT was slapped silent. The thought of him actually falling for someone like Kitty was ridiculous…wasn't it? "No." JT said, "I don't like her…she's a complete ditz." 

"You don't sound so sure of yourself, son." His mother said with humor in her voice, "We always have a desire to reveal ourselves to the people we care for."

JT could not believe he was hearing this, "You know what? You're a lot of help." And with that he slammed the phone down. 

He went to her for guidance and this was what she gave him? Maybe you have a crush on Kitty Pryde? No! Never! Not in a million years! He leaned against the wall, trying to calm down. He was seething with rage. Rage he wanted to take out on the hallway, but hesitated as he heard soft muffled cries. 

JT walked towards the sound. It was coming from the girls' dorms and before he knew it he was standing outside Amanda's open door. She was lying on the bed sobbing uncontrollably. Why weren't any of the girls in here dealing with her? Wasn't that what girlfriends were for? He was definitely not in the mood to be a comfort and before he knew it his mouth was taking over. 

"What is your problem?" He asked angrily. 

Amanda jumped and turned to face him wiping away tears, "Nothing…"

But JT was already sweeping on, "Look I understand your brother is dead, but sitting up here sulking isn't going to bring him back and it's certainly not going to fix your and Kurt's relationship. Get over it. It's done with. He's sorry. You have no idea how sorry he is…though I don't know why. Your brother was a psycho."

Amanda's mouth just hung open.

"Stop crying and go talk to the guy before you lose him. I understand that your brother is dead, but do you want to lose someone else that you love?" 

Still silence. 

"I don't know why I bother." JT shook his head, walking away, ready to take out his aggression on anyone else who stepped into his path. 


	17. Reconcile

Chapter 17: Reconcile

PLEASE READ and REVIEW!

Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read this and critique it. I appreciate all the feedback whether it is positive or negative; though I have to admit the good is usually easier to swallow. But sometimes I need the bad. I have to learn that I am not a perfect writer. Far from it. I'm glad that some people choose to humble me. I make mistakes and I am not always going to make everyone happy when it comes to my stories. Well, if I learned anything from this last batch of reviews it was that JT needs to be given some major flaws. I started brain storming and I think I came up with something, though you probably wont see it in the next few chapters. I've babbled long enough; onto the story.

*          *          *

Amanda was struck dumb. What had just happened? JT had just walked into her room and then…he was yelling at her…as though she were the one at fault. How dare he? She hadn't done anything wrong. JT had done everything except call her selfish to her face. 

*Look, I know your brother is dead, but sitting up here sulking isn't going to bring him back and it certainly isn't going to fix your and Kurt's relationship. Get over it. It's done with. He's sorry…you have no idea how sorry he is.*

Her breath was ragged as she sat up in bed. 

/I am not selfish. All I have been doing is grieving. Where's the crime in that? The one person I love more than life itself killed my brother. Why shouldn't I be grieving? /

She took a deep breath and walked over to her window, her mind a jumbled mess. One part of her seemed to agree, but the other side was attacking her more viciously than JT had. 

/But why are you grieving? Because your brother is dead? He's been dead for three years. Why are you really upset? /

That was something to ponder. She tried to gather her thoughts; think things through for the first time in a week. Ever since she'd met Kurt she'd been infatuated with him. He'd been perfect; she loved everything about him. She'd been viewing him through a pair of rose tented glasses; seeing what she'd wanted to see. She'd seen Kurt as innocent and shy…he possessed a naïve quality that most boys lacked. He'd seemed so pure and virtuous…but now that she was thinking about it how could he be either of those things? He'd seen the dark side of human nature, experienced it first hand. He couldn't afford to be innocent. He'd seen too much in his seventeen years. At last the answer was clear.

/You're not upset because Stefan is dead; you're upset because you can never look at Kurt the same way. He isn't the innocent boy you've seen for so long. He has faults. He isn't perfect. He's made mistakes. He's human. And if you love him you will accept that. Love everything that he is, flaws and all. /

*          *          *

Kurt tucked away his rosary beads and walked over to his bed, throwing himself down and sobbing. 

/Who am I kidding? God isn't going to answer me. God doesn't listen to demons prayers. / 

Kurt's was so absorbed in his own pain that he didn't hear the door open, or the footsteps that followed. He didn't realize anyone was in his room at all until he felt a tentative hand on his back. He jumped at the touch, turning frantically to see who it was. Beautiful brown eyes, dark hair, tan skin…Amanda. His heart was pounding in his chest, threatening to burst through at any moment. He must be dreaming. Amanda wouldn't come to him, not after all he'd put her through.  His lips trembled as he tried to speak and when he did manage it came out shaky, "Amanda, I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…I'm-" 

"Shhh." Was all she said. 

Kurt was trembling violently as she leaned forward, her lips meeting his for the first time in eternity it seemed. Her fingers laced through his hair, pulling him closer. Her scent filled his nostrils, so sweet he could have cried. He still wasn't convinced that he was awake, but a flick of her tongue over his fangs convinced him of everything. He cautiously wrapped his arms around her waist, trying to get as close to her as possible; his tail snaking around her ankle as he returned the pressure of her kiss. Her fingers traced softly along his back, slipping under the hem of his shirt to stroke his fur occasionally. 

She didn't seem to be upset, not anymore, but Kurt had to tell her this…he had to make sure she knew. Pulling away from her was almost painful, but he looked into her eyes, pronouncing each word slowly, "Amanda, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to…it vas an accident-"

Amanda just pressed a finger to his lips, silencing him, "I know, Kurt. It's alright…I've been selfish the past few days. I was focusing on things that neither of us have the power to change. The past is gone…it's sentimental, it's stupid. I love you, and I want to be with you forever. I know you did what you felt was right and it might hurt…but we can start over. Put this behind us. Live for now. Is that alright with you?" She asked softly.

Was it alright with him? Of course it was. That's what he'd been praying for ever since he'd confessed the truth. He looked at her sweet face, nodding slowly, "Yes Amanda, lets start over. I'd like that." 

She smiled at him, pulling him into another kiss. Kurt relished the kiss, loving the feel of her lips against his own. Peeking one eye open he threw a glance at the night sky.

/I will never doubt You again. / And with that he focused on Amanda.


	18. Black Mail

**Chapter 18: Black Mail**

**PLEASE Read AND Review! **

**Kitty walked into English class. For the past few days she had not spoken to Travis; or rather Travis had been avoiding her. He just sat in class doing his work or sleeping. Was he mad at her? Was he upset because of the kiss? Then why had he allowed her to kiss him? Had she kissed him? Or had he kissed her? She couldn't be sure and it was giving her a headache thinking about it. At present his head was on his desk, eyes closed. Kitty slumped into her seat, her eyes never leaving his sleeping form. Try as she might she could not pull her eyes away from him. The teacher rambled on about Gatsby, but she just looked at Travis. When the bell sounded she nearly had a heart attack. Was the period over already? Travis sat up groggily, yawning and rubbing his eyes. He stood slowly and slipped his backpack over his shoulder. Kitty didn't realize what she was doing until it was too late. She grabbed onto his backpack, pulling him backwards. When he turned around to look at her his expression was one of puzzlement. Kitty swallowed hard, feeling naked beneath his gaze, "I uhm…I…could we like, uhm…talk?" She finally got out. **

**Travis sighed, but nodded, "Yeah…sure. Talk."**

**Kitty frowned, "Well, you haven't talked to me for the past few days…since we uhm…you know?"**

**"Kissed."**** Travis supplied. **

**"Yeah, and I was just wondering if something was wrong." She held her breath. **

**Would he talk to her? Or would he be evasive? **

***          *          ***

**When she grabbed a hold of his backpack JT had winced. He knew why she wanted to talk. She wanted to know why he bailed on her the night they were studying. But how could he explain himself when he didn't even understand why he'd done it. He didn't know anything…not anymore. He'd thought he was above childish teenage crushes, but then why had she made him lose his shape? He'd almost exposed himself to her. His mothers voice sounded in the back of his mind, mocking him.**

***We always feel the need to expose ourselves to the ones we love***

**/Shut up. /**

**After several seconds of yelling at his mothers voice in his head, he realized that she had asked him a question. Slipping back into calm-collected mode he smirked at her, "No. Nothing's wrong." **

**/You're losing your cool, Jason. / He growled at himself, /Nothing's wrong you just wanted to leave. She was irritating you. /**

**But even as he thought it he knew it wasn't true. He'd left because when they were kissing she'd made his heart race. She'd made him wish he was really JT instead of Travis. That was why he'd lost his shape. He wanted to be himself…but of course he couldn't tell her that. She'd hate him. She already hated JT as it was because of the way he'd treated her. If he told her the truth…things would get ugly to say the least. How long must I continue this deception? It seems like that's all my life is anymore. **

**"I just had to go." He added.**

**Kitty didn't look like she was buying it, but how could she when he couldn't even project it convincingly. **

**She rolled her eyes, "Oh…I see." She turned on her heal and headed towards the door. **

**/Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Talk to her! /**

**"Uh…Kitty?"**** JT hurried after her into the hallway. He didn't know what possessed him to do it. His body seemed out of his control as he filled the space between himself and Kitty. **

**Kitty turned to look at him, her blue eyes a little teary. JT's heart wrenched, he hadn't meant to make her cry. "Yeah?" She asked. **

**He said nothing, just allowed his lips to do the talking for him as they moved against hers. The kiss was long, but it seemed to only last a second and when she pulled away JT felt all the warmth in the world flow away with her. **

**"I'm sorry." He found himself saying, "Let me make it up to you."**

**Kitty smiled, a pink blush covering her cheeks, "Okay…how about dinner?"**

**"Sure, anywhere.**** Your choice." **

**"Alright, call me tonight." She touched her fingers to her lips. **

**"Cool." He threw her his most dazzling smile, watching as she scampered down the hall. **

**"Vhat vas that all about?"**** Kurt asked from behind him. **

**JT turned, "What?"**

**"You and Kitty are an item?" Kurt asked, leaning against the lockers, "Last time I checked she was hot for some guy named Travis…" Something seemed to register in Kurt's mind, "Vait a minute. JT, vhat are you up to?"**

**"Up to?"**** JT replied innocently, "I am up to absolutely nothing."**

**Kurt narrowed his eyes. **

**JT bit his lip, feeling the overwhelming need to tell someone, "Alright, I lied to her. But it was just a joke. I mean at least it started out as one. But then I kissed her and she made me lose my shape…and I really like her now and I don't know what to do because if I tell her she's gonna hate me and I couldn't stand it if she hated me. She already hates JT, but she likes Travis and I'm thinking maybe I should just keep being Travis. It's worked so far-" JT took a deep breath, Kurt's eyes widened.**

**"JT, I'll make this really simple for you; either you tell her or I vill." **

**"Is that anyway to treat the person who saved your relationship?" JT shot back. **

**"No you didn't." **

**"Oh, I so did!" JT protested. **

**"Not."**

**"So."**

**Kurt rolled his eyes as they headed towards class, "You know I have her in geometry next period…"**

**"Alright!**** I'll tell her. Just keep your mouth shut okay?" JT growled. **

**"Okay." Kurt smiled, "You have three days before I drop the bomb." **

**JT crossed his arms miserably. He didn't know if he could do it, but only time would tell.**


	19. Date Prep

JT's mind was in a bind, and had been ever since Kurt had threatened to expose him to Kitty. He was torn. He knew the consequences of telling Kitty the truth, but then again he also knew the consequences of not telling her and the truth eventually coming out. He wasn't sure which one was worse. If he told her who he was, there was the possibility that she would never trust him again.

She hated him as JT, and why shouldn't she? He had been nothing but despicable towards her since his arrival at the Xavier Institute. Why had he done that? Now he couldn't even remember. The flaws he had once seen in her had been erased, replaced by something else…a feeling he wasn't quite sure of yet, and if he was he sure didn't want to admit it to himself.

His hands trembled as he reached for the phone in his room. He knew Kitty had caller ID so he thought it best to connect from information. He dialed the number 411 into the phone and listened for the ring. When the operator said hello he nearly dropped the phone, what little nerve he had leaving his body. He cleared his throat, "Uhm…New York, the Xavier Institute on South Blvd."

"One moment." The operator replied, and then the phone was ringing.

When he heard the gruff voice of Wolverine, his resolve was fleeting once more, but he quickly composed himself. Changing his vocal cords to Travis' he said, "Could I please speak to Kitty?"

Logan grunted but then shouted up stairs, "HALF-PINT! You have a phone call."

JT's heart was pounding in his chest, threatening to break through at any moment. He couldn't tell he on the phone, it had to be somewhere else, somewhere more intimate, where his sincerity had a chance of showing through. When Kitty picked up the phone, his heart leapt from his chest into his throat, "Kitty…hi…uh, this is Travis." He replied shakily. /Get a grip Darkholme/ He scolded himself.

"OH! Hi, Travis!" She exclaimed with a giggled, "Whatcha doin'?"

She sounded so happy to hear from him. Could all that change, just by knowing who he truly was? He was terrified, and terror was something JT would rarely admit to.

"Nothing much…just…chillin'." The slang word sounded so lame to him as it exited his mouth, but it was too late now, "Listen," he said quickly, "I was wondering if you'd like to go out to dinner with me tonight…there's this little French place called Je Taime downtown…it's pretty good. So…uh…what do you think?"

"Tonight?" Kitty asked, sounding disappointed. She paused and then said sadly, "I so totally would, Travis, it's just that…well, I have a killer algebra II test tomorrow."

JT sighed, "Oh. Well, that's cool. No big deal, I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow." The last thing he had expected was to get rejected by the girl who had been practically begging for his attention just this afternoon. But hey, at least Kurt couldn't say he didn't try. "Alright, bye I guess…"

"No!" Kitty shouted quickly, "It's not like that! I really wanna go, but…it's just this test. How does Friday sound? We could do it then and there would be no risk of anything coming up."

/Shoot. Just when I thought I was in the clear./

"Sure…Friday sounds…peachy." JT replied. /Since when did I turn into such a pansy? Peachy? What the hell is that/ "Alright then. Goodnight, Kitty."

"Goodnight." She replied.

Friday was a long way away.


	20. Je Taime

Chapter 20: Je Taime

RR!

JT tapped his fingers on the table as he waited for Kitty. The past few days had been long and agonizing; and he could only imagine how tonight was going to end. His fears and anxieties plagued him, causing loss of appetite and constant zoning out. He ha gone over his speech over and over in his head; his explanations, his feelings, his fears…but all thoughts of a prepared speech went right out the window when Kitty entered the restaurant. He had never seen her look so beautiful.

Her brown hair was drawn up in a curly up-do with a few loose curls about her shoulders. Her blue eyes sparkled, happily as she approached him. Her strapless pink dress hung right above the knee, clinging to her in all the right places and when she smiled…when she smiled JT was sure his heart skipped a beat.

He jumped to his feet to help her with her chair. Once she was secure and comfortable he took his own seat once more. For a moment all he could do was marvel at her. The adoration in her eyes was like an elixir he was eager to drink up.

Could that really be for him/No. / He reminded himself/it's for Travis. She would never look at him this way if she knew. /

Kurt had once told him that when Kitty and he had first been introduced, that she had been terrified of him. Kurt's crush on her was smashed to smithereens because she couldn't get over the fact that he was blue and furry. But the worst, Kurt had said, was when Kitty started dating Lance Alvers, making it crystal clear what type of men she was interested in.

Kitty certainly hadn't been sheepish when she first met him, but then again she had been given time to deal with visual mutants since then. But if she hadn't wanted his brother, Kurt, who was kind and gentle, but just happened to look demonic…how could she bring herself to like him? He who had been cold to her upon their introduction? He who resembled his brother? Could she change and date a fuzzy elf now? Any and all optimism JT had, had fled from his body. He felt his heart sink to his stomach, swimming there…maybe he should just get this over with and stop delaying the inevitable.

His thoughts were silenced by Kitty's voice, "Are you, like, alright?"

He nodded, "Yeah…I'm great."

"What's on your mind?" Kitty asked sweetly, 'I'm here if you need someone to talk to. I think I'm a pretty good listener." He blue eyes were so sincere and JT found himself wincing.

"I want to tell you…but it's complicated. I'm afraid of what you'll think of me."

"Travis," Kitty said, talking his hands, "There is nothing you can say to me that would make me think less of you." She gazed into his eyes, "Now…what's the matter? Please tell me."

JT opened his mouth, and then shut it again. He couldn't do it. He didn't want to see that sweet angelic face, morph into one of cold anger.

"It's nothing." He said with finality, "Let's just eat."

Their waiter approached with a smile; a tall, lean guy with a fake French mustache glued to his upper lip, "Can I start you off with something to drink?" He said in a cheesy, fake, French accent.

JT nodded, "I'd like a Dr. Pepper please."

The waiter jotted it down quickly, "And for you, Madam?"

Kitty still looked a little puzzled by the way JT had been acting, but she said with confidence, "I'll take a Sprite."

"Very well." The waiter replied, "I will have that for you in a moment."

Kitty looked down at her hands, an ere of sadness surrounding her. JT knew she was upset because he wasn't being open with her, but how could he? The consequences would be catastrophic. But he couldn't help but be hurt by the sadness in her eyes. He cleared his throat, willing the words to come out, "Kitty?"

She glanced up at him, "Yes?"

"Look…the reason I asked you here…I just…I have a confession to make."

Kitty suddenly seemed interested, "Okay. Let's hear it." She replied.

"I…uhm..." /Come on, JT, spit it out/ "I'm, not who you think I am." He replied.

Kitty seemed confused, "What do you mean?" She replied, "Who are you then?" She giggled nervously. She obviously didn't think this was as serious as it was. Perhaps she thought he was just pulling her leg.

JT sighed, "I'm…I'm…"

But the expression on Kitty's face made him stop mid sentence. Her blue eyes were wide with fear, her mouth agape.

"What is it?" JT asked.

"We have to go." Kitty said abruptly, standing up from the table and heading towards the door, JT in hot pursuit.

What the hell was going on? Was she crazy? Was she on crack? He seized her by her tiny wrist, pulling her to a stop, "What is going on?" But then he saw.

Outside the window people in the streets were running in panic, cars were slamming on their breaks and honking, street lights were down…it was absolute jungle madness outside. But why?

"We have to get out of here." Kitty said, obviously seeing something he didn't.

"Why? What's going on?" JT asked firmly.

He glanced outside once more, only this time the source of the hysteria was revealed. Juggernaut was lumbering through the streets of Bayville, tossing cars aside as though they were nothing but Hot Wheels. He had seen this guy once in one of their training simulations, but why was he here? Wasn't he supposed to be in a drug-induced coma?

JT cleared his throat, following Kitty outside. This guy was obviously nuts. Once they were out in the open, Kitty turned to JT, "Travis, you can't stay here! Leave quickly, go to my house and get help. The Professor will know what to do."

JT narrowed his eyes, "And what about you? Do I just leave you here? I don't think so."

"I can hold him off." Kitty insisted, "I'll distract him, just please…go now!"

Kitty grabbed his hand and phased them both through a car that was suddenly catapulted at them. JT looked down at his body, grateful to be alive, but he turned to Kitty, "I will not leave you, so please do not ask me to."

Kitty sighed, "Fine, but stay out of the way." And with that she bolted in her high heels and dress, towards Juggernaut.

JT stood there dumbfounded. He couldn't just let her dive into this. What if she were hurt? But if he jumped in to help, Kitty would know the truth.

He watched as she launched herself onto Juggernaut, phasing her body through him and up to his helmet. JT remembered this. The only way to take him down was to remove his helmet and psychic blast him. But Kitty wasn't a psychic and even if she did get the helmet off, it would do her no good.

She unlatched the first buckle and then transitioned back into phasing mod, she unclamped the second and phased once more. When she got to the third one, however, she wasn't so lucky. Juggernaut clutched onto her and hurled her at the ground.

Kitty screamed and landed on the pavement; her fear preventing her phasing in time. She skidded along the concrete, her arms and face getting scrapped up as she went. When she finally did come to a stop, JT hurried over to her, dropping down by her side and scooping her into his arms.

"Kitty!" He said frantically, "Kitty! Are you alright?" She obviously wasn't. Her left cheek bone was scrapped and would probably need stitches, and her forearms were distorted. "Shit! JT shouted angrily, not knowing what to do.

"Travis!" A weak voice replied.

He looked down at the limp form in his arms. Kitty's blue eyes stared up at him, "Travis, please. Get out of here. Get help…" Tears filled her eyes, spilling over the brim. Her blood covered his shirt and she sounded so desperate. She needed help badly.

"No, Kitty. I won't leave you."

He could hear Juggernaut approaching, his foot falls like thunder. JT got to his feet slowly, his movements predatory and angry. He turned to face Juggernaut, completely unaware that he was shifting back into his grey furry form. "You like to pick on little girls?" JT replied, "Fine. Let's see how you handle someone your own size."

Kitty stared, aghast as Travis changed before her eyes. His tan skin became gray fur, his blonde hair pitch black. A tail grew, his ears became elfin. Travis had become…JT? Suddenly everything made sense and Kitty, despite her physical pain, became immeasurably angry. He had lied to her. All this time. As she lied there on the ground her eyes began to feel heavy…she knew she was passing out, but she struggled to prevent it. The last thing she saw was JT morphing into an exact replica of Juggernaut. Then all was dark


End file.
